<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Case of Monachopsis by AcesArtscape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412442">The Case of Monachopsis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesArtscape/pseuds/AcesArtscape'>AcesArtscape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character(s) of Color, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t really elaborate on the magic of my world, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, M/M, Magical Realism, Magical Violence, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Original Character Death(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Soft Magic System, look at how many issues I can project onto my ocs, no beta reader we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesArtscape/pseuds/AcesArtscape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monachosis n. The subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place</p>
<p>The stakes are high for Ira Lagear. Having lost more than just her eye in a tragic event from her past, she must learn to adapt to the cruel world of magic. She’s not alone, though. The criminal world might be harrowing, but it also strengthens the bonds between friends and maybe, Ira can learn how to trust again.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>Suffer alone at the hands of evil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ira Lagear/Elijah Vixen - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), OC/OC, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue- The Girl with One Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedication Message: To Alexis, who was the first to ever read the story and saw potential in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sluggishly working till the crack of dawn was nothing new to Ira Lagear. She had spent an inordinate amount of time feeling as if she could drop dead from exhaustion. Between her time working in the office and filing papers, she never expected to find herself being called out to a live crime scene. They had been working so hard to find the Night-Stalker, but every time they got close to catching him, he always managed to evade them without a scratch. As a result, her commander was at his wits end about it. Ira couldn’t remember the last time she assisted with a magical investigation. If she recalled correctly, she was only there to look like she had a purpose. Afterall, her colleagues were very much against working with someone like herself. It didn’t bother her that she suffered her whole life being the center of everyone’s hatred, until now that is. She wondered if people treated her differently because of her appearance: she had a facial scar that drew unwanted attention everywhere she went. They’d always wonder what she did to deserve being “disfigured” as they always said.</p>
<p>Gently, Ira’s fingers swept across the soft scar tissue as she traced the outline of where her right eye once was. She used to hide it with long bangs, even though it made her look disgruntled all of the time. But when she was offered a position in Commander Brian’s task force, she was forced to cut it off to appear more professional. In hindsight, a mask would have benefited her better than her hair ever could. It was too late now.</p>
<p>Needless to say, it had made her even more self-conscious about her appearance. She had low self-esteem to begin with, and the negative reactions to her scar crushed whatever confidence she had left. She wasn’t ready to tell her story of all the pain and suffering she endured. It wasn’t the epic tale that people were expecting it to be, quite the opposite in fact. Tragedy followed her everywhere she went and there were seldom any moments where she felt truly happy. To be frank, Ira always felt different, but not in a good way.</p>
<p>Ira began to claw her way out of stupor, not quite willing to let herself be screwed over once more. It felt like the world slipped out from beneath her feet, even though she had only done little more than just stand up. Despite being stronger than the average human, the consequences of not taking care of her body still took effect. The only person she could blame was Brian; the one who made her sit for 24 hours straight to do paperwork. Ira gripped her desk lightly to help support her body weight as her mobility increased slowly. She leaned against it as her gaze swept over the other people in the room with her. They were tired, but had already gotten themselves prepared. She sighed to herself, glanced down at her legs and waited for them to respond. When she got no reaction, she punched them a couple of times to jolt them awake.</p>
<p>There was always the option of asking for help, yet the concept of putting her trust into someone was laughable. Pushing that thought aside, she reached for her satchel and grabbed the items that she needed. She set aside some of her paperwork, revealing the book she had been reading to pass time between breaks. Ira gently ran her hand across the cover titled, “The Art of Blood Magic”. It was obvious what the content inside focused on. Blood magic was the only type of magic that didn’t require any connection to the elemental plane, that Ira knew of anyways. It’s why she took an interest in learning about the properties of blood. If she wanted to work in a world surrounded by danger in every corner, she had to better prepare herself for life and death situations.</p>
<p>Ira grew up with the misconception that to use blood magic, a sacrifice had to be made. However, after reading through the book, she learned that even the slightest droplet of blood held enough power to cast a spell. It was hard, even for Ira, to comprehend such a thing. She considered the possibilities of practicing other dark arts, but the fear of being ridiculed by her peers who possessed raw magic immediately deterred her. She would rather try to blend in than stick out even more. Of course, she knew of another method of obtaining the power she so very much desired. Except, it wasn’t worth the risk. There was no way of knowing what would happen to her if she went that far. There would be no turning back. She wouldn’t be human– she wasn’t human anymore. Abandoning the unfinished work on her desk, she followed the rest of her colleagues to the exit.</p>
<p>The ride was nothing but painful for Ira. The effects of sitting for 24 hours were eating away at Ira’s physical state. Although, she was glad to have taken a carriage instead of a vehicle like the others. Vehicles were faster and more effective form of transportation. Horses were still in use, but most people preferred using vehicles, solely because they were powered by magic and required less maintenance. Ira preferred the long drive by horse. It gave her time to relax before having to walk around a crime scene while aimlessly trying to find evidence. Suddenly, the carriage stopped and Ira reluctantly paid her fee before leaving. A sharp pain made itself known with the movement of her leg before she stepped out of the carriage, gingerly. She’d definitely need a massage and a day off after this whole ordeal. With a quick glance around the area, Ira noticed that there were officers searching the area for what she guessed was the criminal.</p>
<p>The sky was still dark and no stars could be spotted. It wasn’t the prettiest night out but there wasn’t much to look at to begin with usually. Downtown was the worst place to be in for stargazing. No one could ever see anything in this part of the city. Ira turned her attention back to the ground, taking in the sight of apartment buildings that stretched down the road. Lamp posts were scattered throughout the pavement, illuminating only the small space that the light could reach. Alleyways diverged into maze-like tunnels that held an endless amount of possibilities in which crime could ensue. Lost in her hazy consciousness, the sound of approaching footsteps slipped her mind.</p>
<p>“Lagear.” The voice startled her, causing her to jolt. She turned to face the person who was talking to her and to her horror, found her commander staring right back at her.</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing Lagear?” Commander Brian asked, voice stern.</p>
<p>“Standing, sir.” She replied with a mischievous grin on her face. The other man grimaced in annoyance, too stressed to deal with any snarkiness that Ira was willing to throw at him. He would reprimand her another time for her piss-poor attitude. In the meantime, it was better that he equipped her with something to defend herself with. Slowly, Brian reached for his utility belt and handed Ira one of his daggers. Ira’s hand shifted, trying to adjust to the feeling of having a weapon in her hand.</p>
<p>“Go search for the assailant like everyone else.” He ordered before dismissing her so he could go back to his post. His expression darkened instantly as he began speaking to the sentinels that were gathered in a small circle. Ira noticed how his shoulders stiffened as the conversation continued on.</p>
<p>Ira scowled. She felt inclined to leave and have Brian deal with everything. He was fully capable of taking down someone with his own bare hands. She didn’t have that kind of strength. However, there was something about his body language that suggested the situation needed as many hands as it could get. All hands on deck, Ira thought. Biting back the urge to abandon her job, she left to go catch up with the others. It would have to wait for another time. There was always tomorrow. Maybe then, she could try to quit her awful job. It was a miracle that Brian gave her a job position in the first place, but after being overworked and harassed, Ira could do without a job.</p>
<p>Thinking back to the matter at hand, Ira thought back to the case. The assailant she was looking for was a serial killer who arrived in the district only a few months back. They called him the Night-Stalker. The suspect had been confirmed as a male with a high-level magical skill set, making him a risk and tricky to capture. Anyone with magic was a challenge to arrest, especially if they know what they’re doing. That information did little to nothing to help ease Ira’s worries. How was she supposed to protect herself from someone like him? If she somehow managed to encounter him, she might as well just give up and accept her fate. She had no idea how to wield a dagger, let alone defend herself. The only thing she knew how to do was fill out paperwork and even that was enough to make her want to quit.</p>
<p>Suddenly, explosions rang in the air above, throwing Ira out of her trance. Shouting from several people alerted Ira that whoever they were looking for, was nearby. Hastily, Ira began sprinting towards the direction of where she heard the explosion. She had wandered into an alleyway that seemed to be a dead end. However, when she glanced over her shoulder, she noticed a glittering trail of silvery particles floating in the air around her. There, at the end of the trail, was a silver figure. Her best guess was that it was the criminal and he was standing right in front of her.</p>
<p>Her first reaction was to escape to safety, but she suddenly realized that she had been cornered. She was alone and without backup, so she was out of options at this point. She’d have to face him. Obviously, Ira wasn’t confident in her ability to fight back, but she readied herself with her dagger anyways. Slowly, she turned and paled at the sight before her. Her hand clenched as the figure revealed himself menacingly. Where was the rest of her division? Why weren’t they coming to help? Why did everything suddenly get quiet?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you can see me. I didn’t know humans could do that, but you don’t seem quite human as you look. Not even your buddies can see me..” He said, his gaze piercing into Ira’s soul as if he were tearing it apart. He was right about one thing. She wasn’t human, not anymore.</p>
<p>The man in front of her sneered, looking directly into Ira’s eye before disappearing into the air as smoke. She stood still, not daring to move from her position in case he was deceiving her. Ira took a deep breath, shuddering slightly before lifting her head up to glance around her shoulder. The man, now behind her, smiled as he waited for her next reaction. There was no chance she could talk her way out of this– there wasn’t even a possibility of fighting back and winning. He killed countless other officers like herself and nothing had changed now that it was her turn to be the next victim. Ira sighed as she let her dagger drop to the ground in surrender.</p>
<p>“Eventually, you’re going to kill me, so I’ll just make it easier for both of us.” Ira said, breaking the silence that grew between them.<br/>~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Unwanted Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A familiar face makes a return in Ira’s life, however it is someone she is not all too pleased to see</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The pacing of the story runs like a roleplay and fanfiction. As this story was originally a roleplay but was developed into my very own story, so some parts might feel fast, slow or out of pace. Nevertheless, enjoy.<br/>-<br/>It remains my unfinished symphony. I wrote this story in middle school, going into my freshman year of high school. I stopped writing around chapter 8. If I ever pick it back up, my writing style for chapter 9 will be different (that is, if I publish the rest of the chapters)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being summoned to Commander Brian’s office was never a good feat for anyone in the magic administration. Everyone had learned to fear him since he was the son of a famous general who helped win countless wars. So when Ira found herself unlucky enough to be sent to his office, her mood worsened.</p><p>“Lagear,” greeted Brian, “how are things going with your paperwork?”</p><p>“I still need to finish filling some things out. What did you call me here for?” Ira questioned, not wanting to engage in small talk.</p><p>“I'm assigning you a partner.” Brian said flatly. From where Ira stood, she briefly skimmed the contents of her partners file on Brian’s mirror. Everyone in his division had been given one on their first day. It had their own secure server that no one else outside the bureau could access, complete with every criminal file they had. It also acted as a means of communication. So, when Ira found herself without one, it gave her more reason to hate Brian.</p><p>“I don’t want or need a partner.” Ira argued as she crossed her arms across her chest defensively.</p><p>“This isn’t up for debate, Ira. Whether you like the idea or not, you need someone to be with you, because of your obvious...setbacks.” Brian quipped as he rubbed the sides of his forehead in frustration. He lowered his hands and quickly looked at Ira, who slowly crossed her arms upon his gaze.</p><p>“You should already know why you’re being assigned a partner. After that incident, someone should stay by your side at all costs.” He reasoned, trying to get through to Ira that she needed this more than she thought she did.</p><p>Ira knew what Brian was implying. After the last case had failed miserably due to her incompetence, she was no longer trusted to be left alone. Brian and his team had been tracking down the serial killer known as the Night-Stalker, who had the ability to disappear into thin air without a trace. It was a once in a lifetime chance that was ruined by Ira’s presence. They could have caught him if she had not allowed herself to be taken as a hostage. She couldn’t really blame herself that much, because all that Brian had given her was a dagger that she had no idea how to use. Having one eye was already bad enough, but having everyone hate her for something that was out of her control was the icing on the cake. Ira didn’t understand why she, of all people, had to be called out to a live crime scene. They had plenty of skilled people at their disposal and yet Brian chose her, the untrained-glorified secretary.</p><p>From her understanding, there were three other departments that made up the Bureau. They had their own separate building that connected to the Bureau of magic, that was created under the orders of Curt Welkins– this was Brian’s father and war hero of the Great Magical War between no-mags and mags. Commander Brian’s unit fell under a special category outside of these three, given the privilege that he was born into.</p><p>The Jury of Elites, the first and most well known department of them all, contained some of the best sentinels their region had to offer. There were only 8 official positions that Ira knew of and the members had to be approved by Curt. This department was created to review and record all paper documentation of crime that occurred in the Bureau. The goal was to determine if the Manifestation of Magic— the document that accounted for every law made about the magic– had been violated or not.</p><p>The Department of Proprietas was the really popular one. They were the common law enforcement that every region had, making it a fairly easy job to apply too. It wasn’t always like that, however. There was once a rule established that said no-mags could not hold any positions that required offensive magic, which was understandable at the time. If you couldn’t use magic, why apply for a job that requires it? This was soon revoked when the Manifestation of Magic was changed to suit the needs of society as it adapted into a world of technology. When offensive magic was outlawed, it meant that any no-mag who met the necessary requirements could be hired as a sentinel. Their job was simple— all they had to do was defend, protect, and patrol.</p><p>Finally, there was the Department of Stratagem, most notoriously known as the most dangerous of all in the Bureau. It was far more different than any of the others, especially in terms of job obligations. There were specific requirements to join this department, which meant it was the hardest to get accepted into. Stratagem dealt with tougher, major crimes that Proprietas couldn’t handle. Some of these included the likes of well known crime bosses and serial killers. They were responsible for some of the biggest cases that the Bureau had to offer, but it came as a price. They had the highest death rate out of all of the departments.</p><p>Of course, these departments broke off into fractions, each with their own sets of responsibilities and specialities. But Ira didn’t have the mental capacity to remember them all, since she was immediately transferred into Brian’s personal team, which only consisted of herself and a few others. There were few people that seemed appealing in the eyes of the commander. She just happened to be one of them. This only made her a target for envy. Which in this case, led to her isolation from many, if not all, of her colleagues. It was almost like she was being set up by someone. Logically, none of Brian’s actions added up. He was the son of the greatest war hero that ever lived, why would he risk his reputation on a nobody like herself? He should have known she wouldn’t be able to defend herself in any form of physical combat.</p><p>“I don’t get it. Why would you send me out there if you knew I wasn’t capable of handling myself?”</p><p>“I have a reputation to uphold, Lagear. I can’t have one of my members slacking while everyone else is at a live crime scene.”</p><p>“Slacking? I work overtime and don’t get paid for it. How is that slacking?!”</p><p>“Excuse my poor choice of words. What I’m trying to say is that my reputation as a commander cannot be tarnished by...well, your lack of experience. Everyone has an appearance they must uphold and mine needs to be up to standards.”</p><p>“So you risked my life, just to keep your shiny reputation?”</p><p>“Just follow me.” Brian ordered before leaving his desk.</p><p>Letting out an annoyed sigh, she reluctantly trudged behind Brian. As they neared the interrogation room, she became increasingly confused. Who were they going to meet that required them to be in such a room? There was definitely something strange going on behind the scenes. First, she was sent out to the field and held hostage by the man they were looking for. Now, she was about to meet a mysterious partner whose job is to look after her? Nothing made any sense. She was lacking an important piece of the puzzle, but she had no idea what exactly she was missing. The feeling in her stomach told her to run, and never look back. When the two arrived at the interrogation room, a familiar face greeted her behind the one-way mirror. She didn’t need two eyes to recognize the white hair and the unmistakable broken horn. It was enough for Ira to process the sight in front of her. She couldn’t believe this was happening. This didn’t seem right at all.</p><p>“He can’t be my new partner. What is he doing here?!” Ira exclaimed, shooting Brian a quizzical look. It was Elijah Vixen. A fragment from her past that she didn’t want to remember. She couldn’t fathom an answer that would explain how or why Elijah ended up back in her life. She had heard rumors of his disappearance, but never took interest in finding out what happened. Obviously, it looked like he got on the wrong side of the law. One glance at the magic blocker around his neck and she knew he was still trouble. It was a thick black line that curved perfectly along his dark brown skin that was littered with scars. Even behind his long white hair, she could see them continue down to his back. What kind of trouble did he get himself into?</p><p>“My colleagues think he’ll be a great asset to the team. Of course, he’s still classified as a criminal. But, my superiors have decided that instead of serving time, he’ll make up for it through his service.” Brian said, avoiding Ira’s questioning glances.</p><p>“I don’t want him to be my partner.” She hissed through gritted teeth. She could feel how sore her mouth was getting because of the way she clenched her jaw.</p><p>“That is not up to you and I’d watch that tone of yours if you want to keep your job.” Brian snapped.</p><p>“Well, now I know what to do in order to get fired from this job.” Ira remarked to herself sarcastically with the roll of her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry? Was that supposed to be a joke?”</p><p>Ira’s eyes widened as she turned to look at Brian. Has she said that out loud? She usually told jokes to help cope with stressful situations, but it always was in her head. The look Brian was giving her said otherwise. Immediately, her mouth seemed to shut on its own. He had suppressed her voice with the infamous silencing spell. It was only ever used on her and her alone. No one else had to go through the same kind of treatment she did. It was unfair.</p><p>With her mouth shut, she turned to look through the mirror once again. Of all people she could have been paired up with, it had to be the one person she hated the most besides herself. Well, hate wasn’t exactly the best descriptor to represent how she felt in that moment. Part of her wanted to rush in and punch him, while the other wanted to make up for lost time. She was really losing her mind, wasn’t she? One thing was for certain, with the way things ended in the past, she was not happy to see him.</p><p>Brian signaled for Ira to follow him as he proceeded to go into the interrogation room to greet Elijah. With white-hot rage clouding her thoughts, Ira lunged towards the entrance. Ignoring Brian’s protests, she slammed open the door and locked eyes with Elijah. Upon seeing Ira enter the room, Elijah’s mouth went agape for a moment. Before he could even think about shutting his mouth, Ira grabbed him by the throat. She looked at him with cold, unwavering eyes. He flinched at her gaze and averted his eyes from hers. She studied his shocked expression and scanned his overall appearance. Up close, she could tell that he spent an excessive amount of his time being locked up, judging by his lack of personal hygiene. Ira could have sworn that there was a hint of pity brewing inside of her chest. No, it was just the adrenaline running through her body. Lies. She loosened her grip around his throat, allowing him to gasp for breath.</p><p>“That is enough!” exclaimed Brian, who burst into the room moments after Ira attacked Elijah.</p><p>With a huff, she let go of Elijah and sharply turned her back towards him. She refused to look him in the eye and remind herself of the years of torment he put her through. More lies. She knew if she looked back, the guilt in her chest would grow in size.</p><p>“For the last time, I don’t need a partner.” Ira spat as she let her fists uncurl at her sides. At least the spell finally lifted, she thought.</p><p>“Your commander seems to think you do.” Elijah smugly remarked, his voice hoarse. “Oh, you could have squeezed a little harder ...~”</p><p>He was touching the area where she had choked him and she could almost feel a slight hint of want in the back of her own throat. He seemed unbothered, but she desperately wanted to reach out and rub away the red marks that spread across his skin. But instead, she pushed that feeling down, choosing to let her anger take over once more. Ira lunged, face mere inches away from Elijah’s. Their noses brushed against each other as Ira muttered a threat underneath her breath.</p><p>“We’re not teenagers anymore. There’s no one here to protect you from me.”</p><p>Before she could be restrained, he whispered something back and her expression couldn’t be more obviously infuriated.</p><p>“Listen,” She shook off Brian’s arm which was the only thing holding her back, “stay out of my way. I don’t associate myself with criminals.”</p><p>“Short temper as always, detective?” Elijah tilted his head to the side innocently, throwing puppy eyes at his future partner. He knew exactly how to get under her skin thanks to years of practice.</p><p>Ira tuned out his provoking words and turned her attention to Brian, who had been waiting for her to calm down long enough for him to explain the details of their arrangement. He ushered her to sit down on a chair and she silently complied. When Ira looked up at Brian with a blank stare, he just sighed before elaborating.</p><p>“Since Elijah has proven himself to be capable of handling himself, my superiors have agreed to allow him to become your personal bodyguard. This is on the condition that he follows my orders.” Brian explained.</p><p>“Why would they be stupid enough to let him join us? You can’t trust a snake like him!” Ira gestured towards her future partner, who was obviously not distressed by the situation like herself.</p><p>“You’re close, Detective. I’m impressed you got the reptile part correct, but I’m a dragon.” He corrected, making a point of sticking his tongue out and hissing at her, mockingly.</p><p>“I didn’t ask for your input, Q-tip.” Ira groaned.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but my name is Elijah.” He corrected her once more.</p><p>Ira gritted her teeth as her hands began to clench.</p><p>“No one asked you, q-tip looking ass-wipe.” Ira muttered angrily under her breath. It was no surprise that she ended up partnering with one of her many abusers from her past. She always had bad luck when it came to anything in her life.</p><p>“I love you too, tch.” Elijah sneered at Ira and it stung.</p><p>Something inside Ira crumbled and she could feel the ache that now stirred within her heart. Ira scoffed, ignoring the way the words felt and how her body seemed to tremble at it. Of course, Elijah didn’t genuinely feel that way. Ira shoved the thoughts of a happier time they once had from her mind. That was a long time ago. They were past that point. The more Ira focused on those words, that one single moment in time, the worse the feeling became. She wanted to be angry but her body seemed to say otherwise. It meant more suffering for her and she had already endured so much.</p><p>“We still have to finalize the blocker to prevent him from finding a means of escaping. Demi-gods are very unpredictable and powerful.” Brian explained, even though no one was listening to him. They were too busy exchanging scowls to care about what the commander had to say. “I thought it would be nice if I introduced you two.... although it seems as though you two already know each other.”</p><p>“Oh, we go way back. We used to braid each other’s hair and play dress up.” Ira chuckled, finding amusement in her own suffering.</p><p>“I see...Well, now that you’ve been reacquainted, we can leave now.” Brian gestured toward the door. Without another word, Ira and Brian left the room, leaving Elijah more terrified than before. If he had known that what he signed up for, lead him back to Ira Lagear, of all people, he would have never agreed.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>It would have been an understatement to say that Ira was in a very bad mood for the next few days at work. Her concentration was completely lost and Brian was forced to give her paperwork to someone else because she was unable to focus. Above all, she was tasked with watching over Elijah to promote a healthier partnership. It was really starting to feel like a terrible prank. All the while, Brian’s team were out patrolling.</p><p>“What’s wrong now, Ira?” Jordan asked as she tapped Ira’s shoulder to get her attention.</p><p>Despite being a medical examiner, Jordan was very optimistic and supportive for someone who dealt with death on a daily basis. She was also one of Ira’s only friends from work. She became someone Ira could depend on in her time of need. Today was no different. With her head lying face down on the desk, Ira grumbled to herself. She mumbled something under her breath, loud enough for Jordan to decipher what she had said.</p><p>“Oh come on, it’s just work. You won’t have to deal with him once you get off from—“</p><p>“I can’t take breaks from work! That’s the problem! Brian controls everything I do and if I mess up I’ll be fired!” Ira exclaimed, kicking her desk a couple of times to let her frustration out.</p><p>Everything she had said was true. Brian had been the one who offered her this job in the first place. She lost everything and had no home to go back too. All that was left was the husk of a person she used to be. It was no surprise for Ira when she found herself sitting in a holding cell. Without anything left to lose, Ira prepared herself to live out her days in confinement but was surprised to hear that she had been let out on bail. It came to be an even bigger shock when Brian greeted her after releasing her from her cell. She did not expect fate to grant her another chance at freedom in that sort of manner. It was almost as if her time wasn’t up yet; that there was still something she could do to help and stop others from ending up like her. She was given a third chance, since she already wasted her second chance at life. The feeling of a familiar coldness crawled up her back. Suddenly, she felt stiff again and everything was gone, like she was floating in a pool of empty space.</p><p>“There really is no escape is there?” Ira whimpered, digging her head deeper into her arms.</p><p>“No, but you could at least maybe do something about it? It’s not completely out of your control if you think about it.” Jordan reasoned in an attempt to brighten Ira’s hopes.</p><p>Ira lifted her head up and ran her hands through her hair. She had been avoiding contact with Elijah for days now. The mere thought of working with him in the future terrified her. Was there anything that she could do to make this hurt less? She searched for the answer in her head and drew a complete blank. Today was going to be the longest day in her life. With the hours counting down, there would be little time left until he would be sent out on duty as her official partner. Even though her anger toward him had died down, she still felt a sense of unease about the thought of having to work with someone like him. Had he changed or was he still the same person that she knew from their academy days? No matter how hard she tried to forget, Ira’s memories were saturated in bitter resentment so vivid it cleaved her in two.</p><p>“How am I supposed to deal with someone like him?” She asked as her eyes wandered over to the person she was referring too.</p><p>Without even realizing what she was doing, Ira watched as Elijah nervously paced around in his cell. His discomfort was very apparent as noted by the lack of clothing and supplies they had provided him. The only thing they had given him was a tunic to wear. He didn’t even have any water or food in there. It was as if he was an animal being prepared for slaughter. A feeling of pity grew as Ira watched him rub his neck. Obviously, he was putting up an act earlier. The damage she had dealt clearly bothered him. Ira couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for him, but her grudge outweighed her instinct of helping others. Why would she take pity on him after so many years of torment suffered by his hands? She found it ridiculous that she was so willing to forgive him after witnessing his pathetic attempts to massage his neck. But, they were more than just enemies once, she could even say she—</p><p>“Checking him out huh?” Jordan said, taking a glance at Elijah.</p><p>Startled, Ira looked away from the cell.</p><p>“No. Just observing.” Ira hesitated. It didn’t matter. None of it did. She definitely didn’t care about him.</p><p>“That’s the same thing.” Jordan teased, sending chills down her friend’s back.</p><p>“No, it’s not.” Ira argued.</p><p>Her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. She could feel the rage bubbling up inside her as the loud drumming rung inside her ears. Her mind was spinning. Noticing Ira’s uneasiness, Jordan put a hand on Ira’s shoulder and gently rubbed it.</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok.” She assured, going in for a hug.</p><p>Ira began to shake as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. She cursed her pathetic self for crying over something that happened years ago.</p><p>“It’s just...I want to yell and scream at him. I want him to suffer… but I know I don’t actually want that– I want… I—“ Ira choked.</p><p>Lowering her head into her arms, Ira silently sobbed. All the anger she felt suddenly disappeared, leaving behind the years of torment she faced.</p><p>“It’s justified, Ira. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. If you confront him and he doesn’t realize his mistakes, just…ignore him. You don’t need to deal with that.” Jordan reassured, rubbing circles against her friend’s back. She could feel the way Ira heaved against her own chest. Jordan seriously was going to kick this man’s ass for making her best friend cry.</p><p>“I really wish I could live under a rock for the rest of my life.” She laughed, her voice laced with disdain. She pressed her palms against her eyes and let out a long sigh.</p><p>“Ira you’re not a mermaid...Why don’t you go over there and make it clear that if he does anything to hurt you, you won’t be putting up with it? Or work things out with him? Make it clear that times have changed and he has no power over you anymore.” Jordan suggested, taking her eyes off of Ira to sneak a glance at Elijah.</p><p>“Since everyone is off working a case, you go ahead and talk to him.” Jordan stepped backwards and brushed out the wrinkles in Ira’s shirt. “If you need me, call me ok? I’ll leave you two alone, and I’ll make sure no one interrupts you.”</p><p>Unconsciously, Ira began wiping the tears away from her eye. Jordan was right about one thing; she was not going to put up with anything Elijah had to throw at her, that’s for sure. It didn’t take long for Ira to get up and make her way to Elijah’s cell to finally confront him. But, it didn’t feel right to walk up and start yelling at him. She wanted to try and have a civil conversation, at least. Ira quickly made a turn down the hall, passing by his cell unnoticed and bound towards the common area. A cup of coffee would ease the tension, hopefully. Elijah always took his coffee with creme and three packets of sugar. It always disgusted her how much of a sweet tooth he had. She hesitated. Was she doing the right thing? If she wanted to work alongside him, they’d have to work through a lot of issues. She knew that they both had their fair share of unresolved...tension.</p><p>Now more than ever, she needed to talk about what happened between them. Trying to suppress it turned out to be a bad idea. With the cup in hand, she strode unsteadily towards his cell. She could feel herself start to shake once Elijah finally acknowledged her presence. Ira grimaced as she approached, reassuring herself that, given time, this would sort out itself, if she didn’t mess this up by choking him out again.</p><p>“Hello, Detective.” Elijah said while smiling, not bothering to make eye contact with Ira.</p><p>“I need to have a word with you.” Ira announced apprehensively. She could feel the pressure building up against her chest. If she still had a functioning heart, she could have sworn it would be beating right out of her chest at this point. All the anxiety almost made her forget to hand him his drink.</p><p>“Here.” Ira poked her hand through the bars and shook the cup slightly to entice him.</p><p>The bitter smirk on Elijah’s face fell away and instead of grabbing the beverage from her hand, he pulled her wrist through the bars. Before Ira could register what he was doing, she was pinned against the cold metal rods. She struggled for a moment as he raised her hand, guiding it towards his mouth as he took a sip of coffee. She didn’t even flinch though, and to his surprise, the taste of coffee left a familiar feeling in his throat; Ira remembered the way he liked his coffee. He was distantly aware of the way she was staring at him, eyes curiously searching his face for a reaction. He didn’t want to admit that her kind gesture affected him greatly. It had to be a trick. She wanted something from him, they always did. But, this was all just an act. He was messing with her and she was too busy to notice that he was picking the lock.</p><p>“I’m touched that you remembered such an important detail about me.” Elijah said gently, releasing his grip from her wrist. Immediately, she threw herself back, far enough so that she couldn’t be grabbed again. She set the cup aside and let her mind wander. What now? The coffee wasn’t much help at all, she thought.</p><p>Elijah cocked his eyebrow and waited for a response from Ira. She quickly glanced away like she had drawn a blank on what she was going to say. When she gave no indication of initiating a conversation, Elijah shook his head and chuckled mockingly at Ira. There were few people bold enough to converse with Elijah, let alone confront him about something. He commended Ira for making it this far, but he doubted she’d have the guts to say anything to his face.</p><p>“Oh? Are you scared of me, Detective?” Elijah cooed, placing his hand on his chest as if she had insulted him.</p><p>She turned her head towards him as anger and hurt bubbled inside of her. When she slammed her coffee cup on a desk nearby, Ira twisted her entire body to face the holding cell. She saw the chance to fire off at the other, and stepped forward. However, she was interrupted before she could do any real harm.</p><p>“You really don’t need to strain yourself, Detective. It’s better if you save your strength for future cases. Think about your health!” Elijah dramatically exclaimed as he ran his hand over his forehead to indicate his satirical distress.</p><p>“Listen, Elijah,” Ira began as she took a deep breath to calm herself, “I didn’t come here to let you poke fun at me. I’m here to speak my mind.”</p><p>“How very positive of you to say! I can only guess that you think of me as a monster too.”</p><p>“Wait, that’s not what I—“</p><p>“Oh, now I see why you came here to give me your little speech. It was meant to scare me into obeying your every command, right?” Elijah hissed, stepping closer to the bars of his cell. He knew she was too distracted to see that it was unlocked. He was done messing with her. Now was the perfect time to escape.</p><p>“Listen, I have my reasons for confronting you,” Ira snapped, curling her hands into fists as she let out a deep breath, “but none of them involve using you. I did this for myself. Though, it would be fun to boss someone else around for a change. I’m sure you have a lot of experience with that.”</p><p>Watching Ira wink after finishing her sentence, somehow managed to make his stomach flutter. Years worth of emotions flooded back to him. He suspected that this was all just an act to garner his sympathy. Elijah edged closer to the bars, biting back the urge to lash out and demand answers from the woman in front of him. There was no way he’d let himself fall for another woman, again. He had made that mistake once. Noticing his unease, Ira raised her hands in defense as she carefully stepped away from his cell.</p><p>“That was uncalled for…I overstepped my boundaries, for me to make a joke like—“ Ira shut her mouth immediately as Elijah lunged.</p><p>The bars flew open and she found herself being pinned underneath him. He straddled her, legs on both sides of her arms, preventing her from shoving him off. He shook his head, wondering why he expected anything more from Ira. Women were master manipulators and much to his dismay, he almost fell for another trick.</p><p>“Don’t be coy with me, Detective. You don’t care about me.” Elijah said with a deadpan expression.</p><p>Ira raised an eyebrow at his statement, aware of how Elijah’s ears lowered defensively. He looked so vulnerable. She wondered what could have possibly happened to him that caused such a pained expression. Who had the power to hurt a demi-god in such a matter? Whoever it was, Ira would find out and she’d...she’d pull herself together. This wasn’t the time for plotting a revenge plan for a man who she held a grudge against. That would have to wait for another time. She roughly shook him off and overpowered him. Ira was much stronger than she appeared, the only problem was she had no idea how to control it.</p><p>With their positions switched, she pinned his arms above his head and sat on his waist to prevent him from pulling away. She leaned down far enough to feel his breath against her face. It was warm compared to the cool air that came from the room around them. She wondered how long they stayed like that, staring at each other, neither one moving or speaking. The longer she analyzed his face, the more it taunted her. The temptation to lean further down was deafening, but she resisted.</p><p>As for Elijah, he was convinced that she was tantalizing him. In some twisted form of revenge, she was playing with his feelings that he lost a long time ago. He didn’t care that this made him miss their time together, he didn’t care that he still felt something towards her, and he certainly didn’t care about how much it hurt him to see her care for him.</p><p>They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before she threw him back into the cell and joined him. She made sure to close the door behind her and stood in front of it, just enough to block him from escaping. He felt relief rush through his system. She let him go. There was no telling what she could have done to him. The power imbalance was very telling and he longed to fix that. He needed to be the one in power so that no one could have any control over him.</p><p>“We were kids Elijah. You were terrible to me.” Ira snapped, pointing a finger at Elijah before jutting it at his chest.</p><p>“You aren’t the only one who felt that way. I was just some puzzle for you to solve, and you solved it and got me expelled. I lost my home, Detective. The academy was the only safe place I had… it was my only home. You have no idea how much suffering you put me through. So what do you have to say to that?” Elijah cocked his head and waited for a response from Ira.</p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat, hoping it would help ease the tension in her body. It didn’t. Defeated, she walked away but just as she slammed the door shut, she turned back around. She couldn’t give up. Ira was determined to see this conversation through.</p><p>“What I have to say is, I’m not putting up with your manipulation anymore. You can’t blame me for things that were out of my control. Things that we both played a part in.” Ira retorted.</p><p>“But, we can start over and be by each other’s side. I can’t take back what I’ve done, so I’ll take accountability for it. I hurt you, that much is clear… but I won’t let anyone else hurt you, ever again ok?” Ira’s voice remained firm as she locked gazes with Elijah.</p><p>“I am not going to be your pet. I refuse to let someone make a fool of me again.” Elijah spoke as if venom dripped from his words. Ira’s shocked expression was nothing compared to the lethal, stricken darkness of Elijah’s glare.</p><p>What was he talking about? The world pulsed with every word uttered by Elijah and Ira’s panic grew. He was becoming unhinged. As he stepped closer to the bars, Ira could feel his magical aura begin to suffocate her.</p><p>“Do you wish to see me at my weakest? Is that what you desire? If I get on my knees for you, if I beg, if I—“</p><p>Gently, she cupped the side of his arms. She wondered what Elijah could have said if she hadn’t interrupted him, but her curiosity could wait for another time.</p><p>“No, you fucking idiot.” She breathed, shaking her head and squeezing his arm before loosening her grip. Ira watched as puzzlement clouded Elijah’s eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know why you would think I’d make you do something as horrible as that...you know me. You know how I am. I lo– cared about you.” When her comment elicited no response, Ira began to worry.</p><p>“I just...I won’t hate you anymore. I never really did I guess? I think the word I’m looking for is closure. You disappeared all of a sudden and we had left on such a sour note...part of me thinks that maybe— I’m mad I never got to fix this rift between us.” Even now, her impassioned words did not seem to get through to Elijah. He simply snickered, dismissing Ira’s attempt at an apology.</p><p>“So why did you hate me, Detective?” Elijah questioned while pointing his finger towards Ira accusingly. “If it’s all in the past, as you’re making it out to be, why did you attack me in the interrogation room?”</p><p>“Well–I...You never even said, ‘I’m sorry’! And even if you did, which I don’t think you will, I don’t have to forgive you, or anyone. I’m not a bad person if I don’t. I was a victim here; there isn’t any excuse for what you did to me.” Ira swatted Elijah’s finger away as her face contorted with anger and resentment.</p><p>“Right now...I want to work with you as an equal. I’m not excusing you from what you did to me. But I want to know that we can work together.” She explained, altering the course of the conversation. Honestly, he was a part of the problem just like she was. They were both to blame for their falling out.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter Ir—Detective... Actions speak louder than words.” Elijah growled.</p><p>“Well...” Ira swallowed thickly as if something had gotten stuck in her throat. There was nothing left to say. All the emotions bottled up inside of her had spilled out as if it were a river overflowing into a lake.</p><p>“We’re partners, ok?” Ira insisted.</p><p>“I highly doubt that.” Elijah rolled his eyes as he tugged at the end of his sleeve. “Who am I to you, really?”</p><p>“You’re...my– you harmed me and we harmed each other. That makes us...enemies.” Ira stuttered, trying to correct her mistake. She honestly didn’t know what to call Elijah. Obviously, the two shared a history, but they never really labeled it as anything besides a friendship. It always had been complicated in her eyes. Ira never knew what Elijah thought of it, in his perspective, or if he even cared.</p><p>“I thought so.” Elijah simply scoffed and looked away.</p><p>“But you’re also more than that. You were more than that. I just won’t admit it, yet. These emotions, they’re so confusing. Obviously, it’s going to take time. Me apologizing isn’t justification to be friends again… I just...” She leaned forward, placing her forehead against one of the cold metal bars.</p><p>Elijah just watched from the corner of his eye as Ira curled her hands around the board. She stared intently at him, waiting for some sort of response or reaction. Instead of doing anything of the sort, he stood idly. It was all he could do. Her words were too much to process. Part of him wanted to return the sentiment, but the other half told him otherwise. Afterall, he had changed for the worse. He wasn’t the same person she knew from their academy days and she was different too. She no longer radiated the same sort of confidence that her younger self once had.</p><p>“Don’t try to do anything stupid...I don’t want this animosity to ‘drag-on’. Get it because you’re a dragon?” Ira said, wiggling her eyebrow proudly for making such a terrible joke.</p><p>Ira hoped it would ease the tension enough for her to make a grand escape. The conversation had gotten way too personal for Ira’s tastes and she wanted nothing more than to leave. Elijah met Ira’s eye, trying not to laugh, but it was hopeless. One twitch of Ira’s lips and they were both chuckling. Once the laughter stopped, silence fell around them. Neither of them spoke a word until Elijah took a breath to speak. Perhaps, they could stay like a while longer. For just a moment, they could forget all that’s ever happened to them and laugh like they once did in their youth. It was a bittersweet facade that both could agree on. Eventually, Ira smiled and appreciated the sense of relief that washed over her. Although her palms were still shaking, she felt herself becoming more stable. The last trace of bitterness and resentment eased away as they two gave each other one last glance.</p><p>“You’re fucking insane.” Elijah said, looking for any sign of protest in the detective’s eyes, “I don’t plan on staying partners for long. I cherish my freedom more than anything.”</p><p>“I was thinking the same thing actually. I prefer having no strings attached too.” Ira replied smugly.</p><p>“Get out of here.” Elijah wheezed, turning away to conceal his smile. His stomach did somersaults as he watched her step away. He hadn’t laughed like that in so long, and it was so foreign. He wondered if he would ever feel like that again, but he wasn’t about to get his hopes up. It could still be an act and he was falling for it, whether he liked it or not. He’d have to put up more defenses the next time they talked. Although, truth be told, it might become more difficult each time. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy her company. But, years of isolation and trauma taught him it was better to lock up such desires and bury them.</p><p>Ira, smiling innocently, made sure to lock the door behind her before she left. She even went as far as to flip the bird as a final goodbye. She returned to her desk triumphantly, before doing a little dance to celebrate. Cheerfully, she rushed to find her friend. After bursting into Jordan’s office, Ira straightened her posture before jumping up and down in excitement.</p><p>“I did it!” Ira cried out as she twirled Jordan around in a circle. Surprised and slightly disappointed about being interrupted in the middle of examining a body, Jordan merely shook her head. However, she smugly squinted her eyes as if to say that it was her idea to begin with.</p><p>“Don’t celebrate prematurely, you still need to work with him.” Jordan informed, lowering her scalpel onto a metal tray.</p><p>“Oh fuck off and let me have this small victory. It’s not every day I get to walk up to someone from my past and try to make amends.”</p><p>“Did you really say that though- ok ok! Just kidding! Who knows maybe one day you can tell him how handsome he is instead of staring at him in a prison cell.” Jordan teased, knowing Ira would never actually do something drastic as that.</p><p>“W-what? When have I ever done that? You’re making things up.” Ira remarked after sitting down at Jordan’s desk.</p><p>“Fine fine. But, you should know, it’s going to take a lot more than just talking to be ‘partners’ again.” Jordan turned to Ira silently with an expression that questioned everything about her friend’s motives and intentions.</p><p>“WHAT? No, that’s not what I— well, I mean– work related yeah.” Ira sputtered at the implications.</p><p>“It’s ok, Ira. I can tell by the way you look at him. I just don’t want you to rush anything only to have it blow up in your face.” Jordan thought for a second as she carefully removed her surgical gloves. “I know you want things to work out, but some people need time to come around...Trauma takes time. It doesn’t go away all of a sudden because of love. Trust me, I should know.”</p><p>“You’re- right…as much as I want it to happen overnight, it won’t.” Ira sighed.</p><p>“And that’s totally fine. You still need time to heal, too.” Jordan reassured, not a hint of judgement in her voice.</p><p>Ira smiled at this.</p><p>“I should go back to being a medical examiner. If you need me, I’ll be looking at dead bodies per usual.” Jordan announced before leaving the office.</p><p>“Disgusting.” Ira said as she shook her head.</p><p>Ira leaned back in her seat as it creaked in protest to her weight. She paid no attention to the paperwork scattered across Jordan’s desk. Instead, she focused her attention on her eminent future. So many things were happening at once, and she had no control over anything. If she had to compare it to something, she’d say it felt like being a puppet being pulled by the strings. Despite the circumstances of their arrangement, a part of Ira was glad to see Elijah again after so long. They had so much to catch up on, she didn’t even know where to start. Granted, Jordan would not approve of the two becoming friends after all the things Ira said about him. It wouldn’t happen overnight, not after everything that she’s been through. Although, truth be told, they both had their own issues to work through first. Whatever happened to Elijah was still a mystery to her, and she wasn’t about to pry. He would tell her on his own accord.</p><p>Suddenly, Jordan’s voice filled Ira’s ears as she watched the medical examiner pick up an incoming call from Brian. The medical examiner rummaged through her coat pocket for her mirror. Jordan paused, looking at it with a hint of urgency. Ira noticed the atmosphere thicken when Jordan answered the call. Jordan’s expression became one of genuine concern, as if something dire had just occurred. Ira revelled at the sight of her stress and could only imagine what terrible things took place in order to cause such an expression.</p><p>“Brian needs us and Elijah. The victim is a teenage boy. The landlord said he came by to pick up payment for rent and found the boy inside his apartment, dead.” Jordan announced. “Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Dragon’s First Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the rest of Brian’s unit arrived at the designated location, officers poured out of their vehicles and began setting up lights outside the apartment complex. Brian wanted to make sure that the outer perimeter of the building was searched thoroughly. While his unit worked outside, the rest of his team was led inside to the room of the victim.</p><p>When they had arrived at the crime scene, Ira couldn’t help but be fixated on Elijah. He huddled in his thin-clothed tunic, swearing quietly and rubbing his arms to ward off the chill. The bitter north winds blew in December mist, soaking everything in a small layer of ice. Ira had barely noticed it at all, while Elijah wanted nothing more than to be back in his cell. But of course, he was freezing his ass off as he watched Brian and the rest of his team investigate the corpse of a teenage boy.</p><p>“Cold?” Ira asked as she offered her coat to Elijah.</p><p>“I don’t need it.” Elijah replied before folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>Ira’s expression twisted into something of a sneer before taking back her coat and turning her attention to the boy. She didn’t spare the victim more than just a glance. It was apparent by the bruising on his arm that he died from an overdose and Ira knew a user when she saw one. It took one to know one. She looked over at her partner to get his reaction to the scene. He appeared to be relatively calm, but Ira knew well enough that something was going on underneath his cold exterior. Elijah hunkered down beside the body, seeming indifferent by the boy’s age and overall appearance.</p><p>“Are you seriously the best medical examiner the Bureau has to offer?” Elijah mocked, looking to brother Jordan. When she said nothing in return, he scoffed.</p><p>Jordan simply acknowledged his presence before going back to inspecting the body. She had been collecting samples to bring back to the lab for the alchemists to test. Ira walked over to the body of the boy who was splayed out face up on the carpet. He was wearing a worn out cloth coat over a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. He appeared to be no older than eighteen and it looked as if he had taken a couple of beatings prior to his death. Ira turned towards Jordan, who was examining the boy’s external wounds.</p><p>“Did anyone see our vic before he died?” Ira asked, looking around at the dimly lit scene.</p><p>“I talked to the Landlord who said he hadn’t seen the vic since a few days ago. Described him looking pretty battered though. Vic’s name is Carrie Adams. We booked him last week for assault and battery. We couldn’t tie him to the gangs no matter how hard we tried to get info out of him so, he had to be released.” Mike, a subordinate of Brian’s explained.</p><p>“Anything you can tell us about the body?” Ira asked looking down towards Jordan for an answer that would make sense of the boy’s untimely death.</p><p>“I’d have to bring him back to the lab for a full autopsy, but from what I can tell it seems as though he’s gotten into more than one fight in the past week. Both of his pinkies have been dislocated and possibly broken at some point, and the rope burn on his neck is only three days old.”</p><p>“Jordan, what can you make of the rope burn?” Ira questioned, kneeling down so she could point at the area. Elijah noticed the mark as well and grasped the body’s head to tilt it back enough to expose the neck.</p><p>“Chances of him surviving something like that suggest that he is either a lucky bastard or just a bastard.” Elijah chuckled which led to various glares being directed his way. “I’m just saying…”</p><p>“It’s an interrogation tactic.” Jordan clarified. “It’s been banned in some areas, but not ours.”</p><p>Ira couldn’t help but direct her gaze towards Mike and his partner, Abe, at the mention of interrogation. Why would a teenager undergo such extreme measures? What could have he possibly done to deserve such a thing?</p><p>“There’s also no way of knowing how long the drug has been in his system. I don’t see any sort of discoloration you’d typically associate with local street drugs.” Jordan added.</p><p>“I can shorten that time.” Without even giving any indication of a warning, Elijah took a bite out of the victim’s neck as horrified gasps echoed from around him. Ira watched in shock while her partner spat out the chunk of flesh he had bitten off. A quick look at Brian told Ira that he wasn’t the only one who was confused by Elijah’s actions.</p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Mike demanded, his nasal voice abrasive.</p><p>Elijah simply glanced up at him, licking off the blood from his lips before answering.</p><p>“I’m just taking a blood sample.” Elijah commented slyly, only further angering Mike.</p><p>Elijah was getting on his nerves, that much was obvious. Ira wondered if anyone on Brian’s team realized that Elijah was shamelessly teasing them. He had always been that way in school and that did not seem to change as he got older. She stood there quietly torn between amusement and resignation.</p><p>“Well?” Mike said, unamused, “We’re all waiting for you to explain to us why you decided to have a snack and claim it being a ‘blood sample’”</p><p>“I can tell you for sure that his blood doesn’t taste fresh. There’s also something strange that I can’t describe his blood. It tastes like magic… and there’s a kick to it. Sort of like if you ate something spicy.” Elijah concluded while wiping off the blood on his face with the sleeve of his tunic.</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense at all.” Jordan began, turning to look at the boy more closely. She tried to make sense of Elijah’s outlandish conclusion, but only came up with nothing. “It just sounds like you’re making things up to throw me off.”</p><p>“But I know—“ Before Ira could finish, Mike promptly cut her off and shoved her out of the way.</p><p>“Yeah! He’s just screwing with us! Trying to mess up the investigation.” Mike accused. “You can’t actually believe this guy’s bullshit right? Spicy blood, what the fuck is that?”</p><p>Mike turned to Jordan for support, but the medical examiner simply nodded her head.</p><p>“See!” Mike exclaimed. “Let's wrap this up before the circus arrives and gives us clown costumes.”</p><p>“You’re acting as if we don’t have the science and magic to back it up.” Ira snapped as she traced her fingers along what’s left of the boy’s neck. “Why are you so quick to end this investigation, Mike? I understand not wanting to heed the words of a known criminal, but you’re paranoid. Of what? I don’t know..”</p><p>Mike froze at the icy glare that Ira was giving him. He grumbled in protest, as if he had something to say but couldn’t say it. His partner, Abe, who had remained quiet up until this very moment, began to hover over Ira.</p><p>“You should know your place, Lagear. Mike has been in the force for half of his life and for this filthy criminal to discredit years worth of experience, is a huge insult. Moreover, why are you defending him? You’re supposed to be on the side of justice.”</p><p>“I’m on the side of logic.” Ira said with her voice raised. A hint of annoyance was laced in her tone, which was apparent by the sideways glance she was giving Abe. “Maybe this ‘filthy’ criminal is right to discredit someone’s years worth of experience if they have nothing helpful to say.”</p><p>“That’s enough out of you, Lagear.” As Commander Brian entered the scene, everyone lowered their heads slightly to avoid making eye contact. “I did not send you all out here to argue like children. Either behave accordingly or get the hell out of my crime scene.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Everyone, except Elijah, shouted.</p><p>“We found the boy’s bag. There’s an unidentifiable drug inside.” An officer interrupted.</p><p>“Let me see.” When the officer offered the bag to Jordan, she cautiously rummaged through it and pulled out a block of red powder wrapped in plastic.</p><p>No one seemed to recognize it besides, Ira. But just as she was about to explain the drugs origins, Brian muzzled her with a flick of his hand; it was a silencing spell. Unable to speak, Ira watched as he took the package in his hands and walked off. When he glanced uncomfortably over his shoulder, Ira knew exactly why he kept her mouth shut. He had to keep his reputation clean and she was once far from it.</p><p>“Where is he going and what the fuck was in that package?” Elijah asked.</p><p>“I’ll let you know as soon as results come in.” Jordan answered, before taking off in the direction Brian had gone.</p><p>Dumbfounded, Elijah turned to look at his partner. She seemed to be agitated by something that lessened once Brian and his team left their general vicinity.</p><p>“Detective, we should head back as well. There’s nothing here for us to do, unless they allow me to get another bite of the victim’s neck.” Elijah suggested with a slight hint of dark humor added.</p><p>When Ira finally exhaled, she was quick to ignore Elijah’s awful attempt at humor.</p><p>“Agreed, I’ll call up a carriage but first you’re going to wash the blood off of your face. No one is going to want to drive around a man covered in blood.” Ira remarked.</p><p>———<br/>“Did they figure out what that powder was?” Elijah asked when they had gotten back to the Bureau.</p><p>He was on his feet, a fluid movement of pacing as he patiently anticipated the news. He had been waiting on the results of the bag search since he had returned and the boredom of sitting around was starting to get to him.</p><p>“No, I haven’t heard anything yet.” Ira answered, watching her partner slowly start to lose his mind.</p><p>Elijah sighed, angrily twitching his ears as his nostrils flared. He thought that having this job would have provided him with a better distraction. Instead, it was only fueling his anger and violent tendencies. He guesses that old habits don’t die as easily as he thought.</p><p>Meanwhile, despite knowing exactly what drug was found at the scene of the crime, Ira decided it was better left a secret. Besides, she found enjoyment in watching her partner struggle to keep his patience as he paced back and forth.</p><p>“Hey, Elijah, why don’t we worry about finding you some proper clothes and maybe something to eat. You haven’t had anything today besides the victim's neck.” Ira suggested, getting out of her seat.</p><p>“I don’t need food.” Elijah retorted, jerking his body in the other direction to avoid Ira, who was walking towards him.</p><p>“Going off the same rationale, I’m guessing you don’t need proper clothes to say warm either?” Ira argued. She was beginning to think that reasoning with Elijah was pointless.</p><p>“Where do you suggest finding clothes for me to wear?” Elijah questioned, not bothering to mask the brutal undertones of his voice. He wasn’t in the mood to act upon Ira’s charity. Sure Ira has understood by now that he wanted nothing to do with her?</p><p>“The evidence room.” Ira answered simply before gesturing for him to follow her.</p><p>“Is that even allowed?” Elijah questioned, his eyebrows raised as he walked closely behind Ira.</p><p>“Probably not, but no one is really going to care.” admitted Ira.</p><p>She had gotten accustomed to sneaking into the evidence room to find any extra information she could get her hands on. Ira knew for a fact that there were many items in there that were no longer in use. They were mostly clothes, accessories or weapons. There couldn’t be any harm in lending Elijah some proper clothes, even if it meant that the clothes belonged to a murderer or a victim once. So when Elijah found himself surrounded by clothes, he was more than happy to have been Ira’s partner.</p><p>“Wait,” Elijah took a step back from the assortment of clothes in front of him, “So what’s the catch this time Detective? You didn’t drag me here to say you changed your mind now did you?”</p><p>Ira groaned, but the sound was swiftly overridden by Elijah’s growl of frustration. He couldn’t believe he almost fell for another trap. Women were just too easy to trust and he hated the power they had on him. This is why he preferred men because he could read their motives more easily. All men ever did was to take what they wanted, but women played games with him. Elijah hated it. He was never good at being emotionally aware of women, but he could see how things might go.</p><p>“I did this because you’re my partner, Elijah. It’s my duty to protect you. Therefore, your well-being matters to me. I thought I was clear earlier when we talked it out in your cell.” Ira was tempted to say that she no longer doubted Elijah’s motives, but she thought she had said enough going off Elijah’s expression.</p><p>“I don’t need your sympathy.” Elijah retorted, backing up even further.</p><p>“It’s not like that.” That was a lie.</p><p>“You’re more useful when you’re focused. However, you can’t concentrate when you’re freezing your ass off, and that loss of concentration leads to mistakes. We don’t have room for any of that right now.” Ira explained, only letting the half-truth slip out.</p><p>“Do you truly think that?” Elijah sucked in a breath through his teeth, waiting for Ira’s response.</p><p>Ira nodded as she approached Elijah and nudged him with her elbow.</p><p>“Yes, I do. So can you hurry up and pick out something before we get caught in here?” Ira urged. “I don’t want anyone thinking we’re doing something else…”</p><p>“Will do, but they should know that I wouldn’t do something like that with the likes of you.” Elijah clarified as he picked out clothes from the evidence bins.</p><p>Ira rolled her eyes before folding her arms. “You’re not my type either.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>When Jordan had returned with the results of the autopsy, Elijah immediately snatched the written report out of her hands. With it just being four people in the room— Elijah, Jordan, Brian, and Ira, Elijah didn’t need anyone’s permission to act as he pleased. They were in Commander Brian’s office after all, so there was no one around to stop him, not willingly anyway. The upward curve of his lips suggested he was satisfied with what he saw, but there was something strange about his expression— Ira could have sworn he looked a bit disappointed.</p><p>“So what does the report say…” Brian sighed, coming to a dead end on what to say. The case was already confusing as it was.</p><p>“Traces of Flame Dust were found in his system.” Jordan explained as she stood behind Elijah to glance over at the file in his hands.</p><p>“Do you not notice anything weird about his broken pinky finger?” Elijah inquired, his lips pursing tightly while he pointed to the area in Jordan’s report that indicated broken fingers.</p><p>“A displaced fracture really doesn’t have any relevance. Especially when the case of flame dust is being brought up.” Jordan cleared her throat and continued with her report. “In any case—“</p><p>Elijah snorted in annoyance before forcefully handing Jordan her report. “You don’t see it do you?”</p><p>“What are you getting at?” Brian sounded more than frustrated at this point. He swallowed thickly, forcing himself to wait for Elijah’s response instead of forcing it out of him.</p><p>“Breaking someone’s fingers to get information or to comply with demands is an interrogation tactic is it not?” Elijah explained. “They said despite the torture, he couldn’t be connected to any gangs. So, we need his case file. If I get a look at it, I bet I can solve your case. We already know he probably took Flame Dust thinking he’d be safe from whoever wanted revenge for the assault, but the drugs got to him first.”</p><p>“That’s too easy. There’s more to it than–“ Ira began to say, before being cut off by Jordan’s enthusiastic outburst.</p><p>“I’ll go get the file so we can check to make sure!” Jordan announced before rushing off to get the papers from her office.</p><p>“I hope you’re right about this. I want to wrap this case up as quickly as I can so I can focus on other matters.” Brian said, looking at Elijah suspiciously.</p><p>“Yes because this boy’s death has been nothing but an inconvenience to you.” Ira mumbled, before raising her voice.</p><p>“Commander Brian!” Two voices shouted in unison.</p><p>“Hi, honey! What brings you here?” Jordan greeted her as she turned to her smaller counterpart who was standing beside her at the doorway. It was her wife, Lisa Walker, who also happened to be second in command to Brian.</p><p>“I have an update on the origins of the drug...and Jordan can the pet names wait until we’re in the privacy of our own home?” Lisa looked away embarrassingly, hiding behind her white bangs.</p><p>“No it can’t Lisa, you’re my wife—“</p><p>“Someone better tell me something now before I go find out myself!” Brian demanded, his voice holding a warning.</p><p>“The file that was in my office is gone. Someone must have taken it but I don’t know who could’ve done that because only medical examiners have the key to get into my office!” Jordan explained as she brushed her wife’s hair back from her face behind her ear.</p><p>“Someone’s trying to cover their tracks.” Ira chimed in, getting a hum of agreement from Elijah in return.</p><p>“Of fucking course.” Brian breathed, having no patience to deal with a possible case of sabotage. “And what about you Walker?”</p><p>“The drug seems to have been synthesized by a very powerful magnus stone. It’s nothing like we’ve seen before, hence the red tint.” Lisa looked back at Jordan fondly. “You should have Ira take a look. Perhaps, she knows who is able to sell and create such an awful thing. I’ll go help Jordan try to find where the missing file went.”</p><p>Brian nodded, rubbing the palm of his hand against his brow in irritation. Once he dismissed Lisa and her wife, he turned to reluctantly Ira and gestured for her to step out. “Let’s... go have a look.”</p><p>Nervously, Ira left the office as Elijah followed her out. He stood at her side and peered over her shoulder to study the officers that came in with the evidence. He noted down how Mike was quick to approach them, alongside his partner Abe. It made his mind give a threatening spin as a growl caught in his throat. There was something off about them being here, even if it was also their case to investigate. Ira seemed to have the same reaction to them accompanying them, but maybe no indication of speaking up.</p><p>The aura of the room began to sink as they laid out the evidence that had been seized from the victim’s bag. Ira picked up the contraband and inspected it as everyone watched timidly. Elijah glanced questioningly at the item, not sure what to make of the discovery.</p><p>“What is Flame Dust?” Elijah asked, turning to Ira for answers.</p><p>“It’s a synthetic drug that gives the user temporary immortality. So, you could die of unnatural causes and come back like nothing happened..but, depending on the BMI of the user, they can either live up to a month or less before dying. It eats away at your insides until they’re reduced to a pile of blood and goop. We’ve been really resilient at keeping it off the street, but I guess it’s made a return as an even stronger version. This one wasn’t just made from a magnus stone. Blood has been added. My guess is that they’re synthesizing Flame Dust from the blood of the victims that have died.” Ira explained as she put down the bag of drugs, garnering gasps of shock that reverberated around the room.</p><p>“So that’s how they make money huh? It’s honestly a smart money grab. Sell drugs at a high price, wait for the victim to die, use their blood to create more and continue to sell again.” Mike sounded genuinely impressed as he took a glance at the bag before continuing, “That means we have bigger fish to worry about now. I’d rather not deal with the death rates rising. No one wants to work overtime.”</p><p>Clearly, Mike did not take this situation seriously going off of how he and his partner were laughing. Brian simply rolled his eyes, unaffected by the unprofessional attitude his officers were presenting. That struck a nerve in Ira and Elijah could see that Ira was just about to lose whatever patience she had in her. He didn’t dare to speak up, drawing attention to the fact that Ira was more than ready to fire back.</p><p>“Yes, let us totally ignore the fact that this boy obviously felt like he didn’t have any other options, so he chose drugs instead. To have no one else to turn to because laws don’t protect people like him and having to resort to any means of escape. But you can keep going with that attitude of yours, if you don’t want to take anything seriously.” Ira’s rant was met with silence, which only stultified itself when she looked back at the bags of Flame Dust, wrinkling her face in disgust.</p><p>As Ira laid each sentence down as if they were a fact, Elijah was quick to assume that she was speaking from experience rather than knowledge. Reluctantly, Mike pursed his lips and looked away in defeat. Elijah was pleased to notice the belligerent embarrassment in his expression for trying to argue with Ira.</p><p>“The packaging is high-grade, which means they’re professionally manufactured in an alchemist lab. Most street drugs are sold in packets, but this comes in blocks. You’re going to be looking for a dealer with expensive tastes.” Ira said, her voice flat and showing no emotion.</p><p>“So what, you want us to search every nightclub, bar and...” Mike’s voice trailed off as he came to a sudden realization.</p><p>“Are you really going to finish that sentence?” Ira spoke with a new found smugness in her tone. “I thought as much.”</p><p>Ira gestured to the table in front of them, her gaze sweeping over the contents of the bag. Elijah watched as Ira’s face twisted into a face of repulsion as if she had witnessed a grizzly murder. “I have connections. I can find our dealer that gave the drugs to this boy.” She jerked her head towards the drug, indicating that she could use the amount they had to get in contact with the dealer.</p><p>“Great, but how long is that going to take?” Brian asked, returning from where he had stepped away from.</p><p>“A few hours at most.” Ira estimated.</p><p>“We don’t have time to waste and we don’t even know who this connection is, or if they’re reliable.” Abe pointed out.</p><p>“You haven’t done jack shit to help, so maybe you should shut the fuck up.” Elijah smirked, his tone darkening as the two men flared their nostrils at him.</p><p>“Why don’t you shut the fuck up?” Abe’s hand tightened into a fist as it twitched in anticipation.</p><p>“I don’t take orders from a guy who looks like he‘d cheat on his wife.” Elijah said, flashing his teeth to show his crooked smile.</p><p>“What the fuck did you just say? How the fuck do you...” Mike chimed in, coming to the defense of his partner.</p><p>“Oops sorry, I meant to say I prefer my men unattached.” Elijah moved to stand directly in front of the two men so that he could taunt them.</p><p>“You little f–“ When Abe went in for a pinch, he was suddenly stopped by Ira, who gripped his fist so tight it almost felt like she was trying to break it.</p><p>“If only you were this passionate all the time, Abe.” Ira snapped, clenching her jaw as a snarl emerged from her throat. She wasn’t in a mood to take shit from anyone. This case was beginning to rub her the wrong way. Something wasn’t right and she knew for certain it would make more sense once she had more evidence.</p><p>“Maybe this energy should be put towards finding the ones responsible for this boy’s death.” Ira’s face twisted into a look of indignation. “Isn’t that something to consider? I mean, we don’t have time to waste, afterall. You all talk too much.”</p><p>“I agree.” Brian cursed under his breath and shook his head.</p><p>“Lagear, go do whatever it takes to find the dealer. I’ll go check on to see if the missing file has been found. As for you two,” He looked towards Mike and Abe disapprovingly, “get back to your stations.”</p><p>Ira quickly bent her mind to the task at hand, keeping her anger at bay. Quietly, she pocketed the block of Flame Dust with the intention of using it later for her plan. While she occupied herself with the details of the case, Elijah followed along with wherever Ira was planning to go. It didn’t take her long to realize that she had walked right out of the Bureau to flag down a carriage. Something in the reflection of the windows caught her eye, which sent chills down her spine. She blinked a few times and shook her head, all while staying in place. Was her mind deceiving her? Something clearly was watching her. Something that had green eyes and looked similar to her-</p><p>“So where are we going?” Elijah questioned as a horse came to a halt right in front of her.</p><p>“Visiting a relative of mine. He won’t be happy to see me.” Ira said before climbing onto the carriage along with Elijah. But, she stayed as far away from the windows</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Old Scars, New Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: implied drug use, past addiction<br/>-<br/>Someone on twitter wanted to read the rest of the chapters so... I’m publishing them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat there for what felt like hours. Ira’s fingers tapped against the seat and more than once, Elijah found himself staring at her. At some point he began to lean, drawn in by Ira’s warmth, but by the time the carriage came to a halt, the cool air that whipped at his skin ceased.</p><p>“So, do you care to tell me why we’re outside a strip club?” Elijah scrutinized, dragging his eyes away from Ira and towards the building labeled, “Ecliptic”.</p><p>“My uncle owns it and I think he can help us with the case.” Ira sighed, handing the driver a handful for gold coins from her pocket. “I hope so at least. I’m not sure how cooperative he’ll be… he’s sort of…an asshole to say the least.”</p><p>“Much like the rest of your family as it seems.” Elijah commented which garnered a grunt of agreement from Ira.</p><p>“Sadly.” Ira murmured.</p><p>“I was talking about y–“ </p><p>Ignoring what Elijah was about to say, Ira looked around and walked inside. Having been immediately recognized by the bouncers out front, she easily made it inside. No one could mistake that scarred eye for anyone other than Ira Lagear herself. She led herself through the crowd, pushing her way towards a room in the back of the building. The smell in the air was thick with beer and sweat of the patrons around them. Elijah sighed, wishing that Ira had elaborated on the details of why she needed to meet her uncle. He assumed the knowledge the uncle had had its uses, but that didn’t mean Elijah was happy with the method Ira used to acquire information.</p><p>“So are you sure this uncle of yours is willing to help? Can’t we just find someone else to talk too?” Elijah complained, shrugging off someone who had bumped into him.</p><p>“Not really. My uncle is our best bet for a reliable informant… if he’s in a good mood that is.” Ira reached behind her and grabbed Elijah’s hand to give him a tug to hurry him along. “The sooner I talk to him, the sooner I can find this dealer and finish this case.”</p><p>“If you can even talk to him,” Elijah corrected, “you’re the one who said he’s an asshole, did you not?”</p><p>“It’s all I’ve got…” Ira frowned and rolled her eyes before stopping in front of a door with a sign labeled “Do not disturb”. </p><p>“You can say here.” Ira ordered, leaving Elijah outside the door as she slammed it open. </p><p>Elijah looked over Ira’s shoulder to get a look at her uncle. He’d never seen any members of her family, not even during her academy days. It was difficult to get a clear view, seeing as though she blocked his only way in and was considerably taller than him. He felt weird standing there like an outsider. It wasn’t his place to dig his nose into other people’s business, but something magically bound him there. He didn’t want to admit it, but it scared him. It felt powerful. He couldn’t leave but he could get closer.</p><p>“Great,” A man groused, “what do you want now Ira?”</p><p>Ira stepped through the door frame, greeting the man with a cold hard stare. Her uncle did not return this look, instead he peered up with terrified eyes. When she closed the door behind her, Ira turned her attention to the ceiling where Raymond was looking at. The only thing she saw were the tiles of mirrors and her own reflection looking back at her.  There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary, besides the dirt collecting in between the tiles. However, Ira could feel the gaze of someone else’s tearing through her, despite no one else being in the room. Raymond’s reflection noticed this too, but seemed to be unable to speak a word about it. However, when she looked back down to his physical appearance, something seemed off about him. His expression was stiff and emotionless, unlike his mirror form who seemed to be shouting. Except, no sound could be heard.</p><p>“Nothing that you can't give me, Raymond. I just want information and then I’ll happily let you get back to whatever it is you are doing.” Ira said abruptly as if she were a puppet being pulled by its strings. Every word that came from their mouth seemed staged, like they were reading lines off of a script. </p><p>“So we completely dropped the formalities huh? No, ‘Hi Uncle Raymond, how are you?’” Raymond teased, smiling at Ira, who gave him a terrified glance. </p><p>“No. You’re not family, especially since you’re the brother of the woman who gave birth to me and abandoned me. Give my mother my condolences, by the way, tell her that her daughter is doing great without her.” Ira sneered, trying to break free of whatever spell they were under.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to tell her that.” Raymond said as he drew out a self-lighting cigar from his desk. He huffed, inhaling the cigar that rested between his fingers. While his lips parted, he exhaled the smoke slowly as it coiled in the air. “So what information do you need this time Ira?”</p><p>“I want to know the name of any dealers who have started selling Flame Dust.” Ira said, looking at Raymond with the same expression as before. </p><p>She had no idea whose control they were under, but somehow this person knew details of her personal life that she never told anyone. It frightened her beyond belief. Carefully, Raymond turned his head towards Ira, casting a fiery glare in her direction. He said nothing as he twirled his cigar in his hand.</p><p>“Going back to doing drugs, are we? I thought you were clean Ira… I didn’t expect you to fall down the rabbit hole so soon.” Raymond sneered. </p><p>She could see the hurt in Raymond’s eyes. They chose to never speak of that time in her life, but here they were, being held against their will by something sinister. </p><p>“It’s not for me. Not this time anyway.” Ira snapped, slamming her hands down on the desk in front of her.</p><p>Elijah, who had been eavesdropping this entire time, couldn’t comprehend the fact of Ira being a user. She just didn’t seem like the type. She had always been a stickler for rules and Elijah couldn’t imagine a time when she would have needed to turn to drugs. Having no time to wrap himself around the thought of Ira being an addict, he shuffled closer to the door frame to listen more closely.</p><p>“Look, old man, I know how men like you work. You want something in return, so name your price.” Ira demanded, her voice on the verge of a shout.</p><p>Raymond shook his head gently, letting stray hairs on his face swing before they fluttered back into place.</p><p> “That dragon of yours. He looks like he could be put to use… he’d make a wonderful server here.” </p><p>“Oh him?” Horrified, Ira tried to scream for Elijah, but when nothing but tears poured out her eyes, she knew it was hopeless. </p><p>“He’s killed more than what? Twenty thousand people in his lifetime? I’m sure he can make you the big bucks. He’s a dangerous dragon after all. A monster. You should have seen him take a chunk out of the vic’s neck today. It was truly terrifying.” Ira hated the feeling that began to grow in her stomach. The thought of using Elijah never crossed her mind. She’d never stoop this low and these awful words that came out of her mouth made her want to vomit.  </p><p>“Hmm, perhaps you can bring him over another time.” Raymond agreed, suddenly seeming intrigued by the offer only because he was forced to do so. </p><p>Ira swayed a fraction before easing back with a strained nod. “So? Give me the names of the dealers that have started selling Flame Dust.”</p><p>“He goes by the name Quick Smith. You’ll find that most of his dealings occur in the Jade Gardens. He has a bunker there.” He took another huff of his cigar before disposing of it in the trashcan nearby. Raymond jerked his head towards Elijah, who had stuck his head through the doorframe. Thankfully, it wasn’t enough to put him under the spell as well. </p><p>“Don’t forget to bring him the next time you visit.”</p><p>At the sound of his words, Elijah bolted out of their sight. If he had stayed longer, he would have seen the tears that were falling from Ira’s eyes. Just as quickly as Elijah left, the spell seemed to disappear, leaving Raymond and Ira shell-shocked. </p><p>“What...was that?” Ira said through her sharp breathing. </p><p>“This was his warning…it's all part of his big plan..” Raymond looked at his niece with sorrowful eyes. </p><p>“You can tell him that I don’t fucking care about his big plan.” Ira walked towards her uncle and grabbed him by the shirt collar. She shook him viciously as she held back the tears that threatened to spill. </p><p>“Ira, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him. He’s too powerful, even for me.” </p><p>“But you’re basically cut from the same stone as he is. How can he be more powerful than you?” Ira’s grip tightened as a drop of sweat trickled down her face, mixing in with the tears.</p><p>“Well, you know your mother–“</p><p>Ira flinched.</p><p>“– my sister was the most skilled one of the family. She most likely taught him some things and how he’s using it against us.”</p><p>“That doesn’t explain how he can be more powerful. So what if he has some parlor tricks my mother taught him?” She could barely look Raymond in the eye with all the tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“Ira, please, you have to listen to me. I can’t tell you more without…” He bit his lip in anticipation as if something would happen to them in that very moment. </p><p>Ira noticed the tension in his shoulders as he left her side in search of a piece of paper. She watched Raymond with squinted eyes while he rifled through his desk. When he had found what he was looking for, he began scribbling something down in ink. She couldn’t make out what he wrote and before she could even get a look, Raymond set it on fire. It went up in a puff of pink flames. When the smoke rose to the ceiling, the mirrors lost their shine. It was almost as if they were being covered in a matte coating. </p><p>“Listen carefully ok? What traps an image, which changes or moves, and follows you around everywhere?” Raymond capped his pen, shoving it back into the pencil holder where he got it from.</p><p>“I don’t understand. Just tell me. I don’t have time to solve one of your riddles.” Her heart raced, but she couldn’t tell if it was out of anxiety or frustration at her Uncle’s strange warning.</p><p>“No, I can’t. I’m willing to put my life on the line right now to help you, but if I tell you, you’ll have a walking target on your back.” He frowned, looking away from Ira.</p><p>“As if I don’t already?” Ira sighed and shook her head. “Look Raymond, just focus on keeping yourself safe. You have a strip club you need to run. If you’re killed, all of these people working here will lose their jobs. The bouncers, the strippers, they depend on this place for income. You should worry about them first. I'll be fine.”</p><p>“You’re my family, Ira, like it or not, family comes first. And I’m telling you now,  if you don't back down...you’ll be killed. I know for a fact that you don’t want to relive that.”</p><p>Ira shoved her uncle back into his seat as she trembled at the mention of what had happened to her years ago. That person hadn’t been a part of her life for so many years and to suddenly re-emerge as an omniscient being, scared her to death. Raymond was right to worry about her safety. As long as she walked in the same ground as him, she would be hunted down like prey.</p><p>“You need to know what you’re up against.”</p><p>“Can you at least give me a hint?” </p><p>“It’s something you look at it every day.”</p><p>“What? How is that going to help me? Ugh, I can’t wait anymore. I have to go. Anyways, thanks for telling me the name of the dealer.” With that, she wiped her tears and turned to face the exit. </p><p>“Ira, that wasn’t who told you the name. I don’t know anyone named Quick Smith.”</p><p>Unsettled by the news, Ira left without a word, hoping that she could explain the situation to Elijah. When she saw Elijah sitting outside on the street by himself, she felt the guilt in her stomach grow. She tried to reach out and explain, but was met with a critical stare. </p><p>“So, you brought me along just so you could use me. I shouldn’t have expected any less from a woman.” Elijah said after a few moments of silence, digging his hands into his coat pockets.</p><p>“Elijah, that’s not what happened. Please listen to me.” Ira winced as she turned to face her partner. </p><p>“All I’ll ever be is a savage dragon to you. I couldn’t have possibly been anything more than that obviously. I mean, I can’t believe I actually thought someone actually cared about me. It’s probably best if you don’t have a dragon as a partner. Who knows, I might actually kill you one day.” He laughed, giving her a crooked smile before he turned away.</p><p>“Elijah, I swear those things I said, it wasn’t me–“</p><p>“ You really are dumb.” Elijah said, staring back over his shoulder in the direction of where Ira was standing. He watched Ira’s face twisted with misery before rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Do I scare you, detective? Are you afraid of me and what I could do if I didn’t have this magical blocker on my neck? Do you think you’d end up like the dead guy I took a bite out of? That I’m capable enough to rip out a man’s throat and perhaps yours if I wanted too?” Elijah </p><p>“I could have killed you that day with a snap of my jaws. What’s stopping me from doing it right now? It’s like you said...I’m a monster. Ever since I was born, I’ve been like this. A killer, murderer, a dangerous threat.” He leaned forward with bared teeth, his face just inches from touching hers. She could feel his hot breath prickling against her skin as her jaw locked. Her mind raced while she fought against the aching pressure of keeping in her tears. </p><p>“Let’s just catch this dealer and get this over with. I can’t stand another minute with you.”</p><p>If he glanced back, he would have seen the anguish in Ira’s eyes. Though, she was quick to conceal her pained expression when Elijah flagged down a carriage. Ira stood aside as it pulled up, holding the door for him. Together, they hurried into the carriage, taking shelter from the cold air that whipped around them. Elijah settled back into his seat, watching the city skid through the windowpane. The sky became a shaded ember, prompting street lights to flicker on. Pools of light passed by them, as they raced by buildings of all assortments. Shadows cast by the lights that illuminate the night made it easier for Elijah to hide his face from view. Within thirty minutes, they had arrived at the Jade Gardens with the hope of catching a glimpse of the dealer named “Quick Smith”. The carriage let them out at the gardens as the driver parted ways with the pair. Ira ran her gaze over the iron fencing, her eye settling on a concealment barrier hidden among the trees.</p><p>“So, was selling me out to your pimp worth it?” Elijah asked, eyeing the garden grimly. The entrance was locked so their only way in was to jump over the fence. </p><p>When he looked over at Ira, she averted her gaze from his and chose not to reply. Instead, she gestured around them. </p><p>“He’s there, somewhere..” Ira said, choosing not to answer directly.</p><p>“Lovely,” Elijah grunted, “So our guy is somewhere in these acres of land?”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.” Ira pointed to the area east of them and turned right. “We just need to jump the fence and get over to that place right there.”</p><p>“There’s nothing there. Wow, so not only did you sell me out to your uncle, you sold me out for fucking false information.” Elijah shouted as he threateningly took a step closer to Ira, “I would kill you right here if my magic wasn’t being suppressed.”</p><p>“You don’t see it?”</p><p>“See what?”</p><p>“The barrier. It’s right between those trees to the east of where we’re standing.” Ira pointed to the place she was referring to, only to receive another furious stare from Elijah. </p><p>“I’ve had enough of your games, Detective.” </p><p>“This isn’t a game. I’m serious. Here, let me prove it to you.” </p><p> </p><p>It took them less than five minutes to help each other over the fence. They passed the actual garden filled with flowers and went straight for the shed. Elijah decided to hide behind a tree trunk in case the dealer decided to bolt on sight. Carefully, Ira approached the shed. There was a possibility of the dealer being armed, but a knife could do no real damage to her— and neither could a gun, even though they had been outlawed years ago.</p><p>One knock on the door was all Ira needed to be greeted by who she assumed was Quick Smith.</p><p>“How the fuck did you find me? You shouldn’t be able to get in.” The man barked as he held a wand, aiming it at Ira’s chest.</p><p>He was wearing...</p><p>“Are you...Quick Smith?” Ira asked, remaining calm.</p><p>“Yeah and what of it?” The dealer’s question was heavy with distrust. Clearly, he wasn’t very accepting of a stranger whose first impression seemed to be very important to him at face value. Anyone could be an undercover officer, although Elijah had to admit that Ira looked the part of an addict— especially due to a year's worth of exhaustion that clung to her eyes. Ira swallowed as she considered her next words carefully. “You… you sell Flame Dust right?”</p><p>The dealer rocked back on his heels, his arms folded and his slender face thoughtful. “Who sent you?”</p><p>“No one. I got into deep shit. Carrie Adams, he was my neighbor. He’s fucking dead. I think I’m next. I overheard him talking about you and I asked around. I need flame dust. Just enough to last me till I get out of the country. I took his before they could use it as evidence. They can’t trace it to you. Please, I don’t want to die.” Ira said as she pulled out the bag of Flame Dust she pocketed. Her sharp eye gleamed like glass while she constantly glanced back and forth as she kept herself in motion by acting uneasy. </p><p>At first, Quick Smith wasn’t sure whether or not to believe Ira's tale. News did spread that one of his clients had died before his body could be collected for harvest. However, he did have to thank this stranger for bringing him the evidence that could be used against him. Noticing his distrust, Ira reluctantly rolled up her sleeves past her bicep to reveal past track marks. </p><p>“Alright, alright. I’m not about to deny a lady in need. Let me get you a new batch.” Quick Smith sighed, going back into the shed to get her a large supply of Flame Dust.</p><p>“How much is it for that all? I just have these gold coins. Is that enough? Please tell me it is.” Raw desperation cut through Ira’s query, as tears began to roll down her face. Elijah stared in shock at how well Ira’s acting was playing off. It was too believable as if this wasn’t the first time Ira had begged like this. Elijah had to remind himself that it was a sham, but Ira sounded like she’d be willing to do anything — even if it meant sacrificing herself. Elijah fought hard not to let his imagination travel down treacherous avenues to a time where none of this had been an act— when Ira was truly a drug addict on the streets. Money rustled in her hand, pulled from her pocket, drawing the dealer’s attention to Ira’s longing face.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s enough.” Quick Smith said, seemingly satisfied as he snatched it free and handed her several tiny plastic bags containing what she’d asked for.</p><p>He was too busy putting the money away to notice Elijah and Ira creeping up on him. It took their combined power to subdue him and pin him to the ground.</p><p>“Hey what the fuck! Let me go!” Quick Smith struggled under the weight of the two bodies pinning him down.</p><p>“Sorry but we’re not letting a murder suspect go free.” Ira replied, digging her knee into the suspects back. “You’re under arrest for the murder of Carrie Adams.”</p><p>“Murder?! You’ve got it all wrong! I haven’t killed anyone bitch! Fuck! You can’t bring me back to the bureau, I’m a dead man! They’ll kill me!” Smith yelled, exhausting himself with his ongoing efforts to escape.</p><p>Elijah raised his eyebrow at the last statement, his eyes skimming Smith’s expression as he read everything about his body language. “Who? Who would kill you while you’re being held in a building full of officers that can protect you?”</p><p>“You don’t fucking understand. No one is safe, you’re all —“ Smith’s sentence was cut off by Ira digging her knee further into his back.</p><p>“Shut up, you can explain later in the interrogation room.” Ira snarled as she cuffed Smith.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Two Faced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian threw back his head, letting out a relieved sigh. “Finally, I can wrap this case up. This case has been giving me the biggest migraine.”</p><p>“So does this mean I can go home?” Ira questioned, peering at the clock. It was almost midnight and Ira wanted nothing more than to go home and take a nice hot bath. She looked at Brian for confirmation, only to be disappointed by a head shake.</p><p>“No, not yet. Once we’re done processing the dealer, then we can let you go home. Just help yourself to some coffee or something.” Brian replied before stalking away, leaving Ira alone.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and nodded. Processing would take a while, so there was no hope of her taking that bath she so desperately wanted. She screwed up her nose as a flood of annoyance washed through her. She had caught the culprit and the best Brian could offer her was low-quality coffee. Abruptly, she stopped by her desk where Elijah had seated himself.</p><p>“Hey about earlier at the club—“</p><p>“You wouldn’t listen to the criminal speak, so what makes you think I’ll listen to your pathetic excuse of an apology?” Elijah scoffed. “No one is forcing you to apologize. I’m going to go question the suspect.”</p><p>Elijah stood and walked off, increasing his pace so that Ira wouldn’t be able to follow him. As Elijah walked away, Ira was almost tempted to follow but something made her hesitate. If it had been her decision, she’d ask for a partner transfer immediately once the case ended. Guilt ate at her stomach and she couldn’t bear to leave Elijah feeling like he was worth so little. He needed to know the truth about her and her past. Determined to give him an explanation, Ira hurried in the direction Elijah had left in.</p><p>He had gotten lost on his way to find where the dealer was being held. When he turned the corner, he finally stumbled across the correct interrogation room. As he opened the door, the sight of a dead body intruded on Elijah’s thoughts, making him swear under his breath. Quick Smith was dead. By the time Elijah had recollected his thoughts, he was already striding off in the other direction to warn someone about the murder.</p><p>“Elijah, hey I wanted to—“ Ira paused as Elijah froze in front of her. She stood still, looking over at the dead body and then to Elijah. </p><p>Ignoring Ira, he pushed past her, not bothering to let her stand aside to let him through. He didn’t even stop to let her catch up to him as he checked behind him ever so often while he dashed. Now, he stalked towards Ira’s friend Jordan, who occupied herself with preparing some coffee.</p><p>“Oh hi, Elijah!” Jordan greeted softly. “Would you like a cup? I can brew you some, but I don’t know how you prefer your coffee…”</p><p>“Where’s shitface and asswipe?” Elijah dismissed Jordan’s friendliness almost immediately, not caring about how cold he sounded.</p><p>“Mike and Abe? I saw them earlier talking to the drug dealer earlier… what happened?” She said, each word laced with curiosity.</p><p>Every muscle in Elijah’s body tensed, his shoulders locking up as he dug his heels deeper into his shoes. “Where are they now?”</p><p>“They just left, I’m sure you can still catch up to them– Hey Elijah wait!!”</p><p>Quickly, Elijah sniffed the air, catching their scent almost immediately. He padded through the hallways, following the smell of cheap cologne as it became stronger. Normally, he would have let the murder slide, but he was in a particularly bad mood that could only be solved by means of violence. The sound of laughter made him look up with a smile. There they were.</p><p>“Ah, my two favorite murderers.” Elijah said with a tone of false kindness.</p><p>Mike and Abe were quick to turn around. It was tempting for them to ask why Elijah was here, but they both knew the answer to that query.</p><p>“You figured it out.” Abe observed as he clapped. “I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to find out so soon.”</p><p>“Well, you weren’t really clever about it. A boy, who was a witness to a murder suddenly turns to drugs in fear of dying. Do I need to mention that someone admitted to torturing him?. Then a file, conveniently goes missing because it belonged to you. I mean, it’s sloppy at best.” Elijah spread his hands, pretending to count off all their failures. “Not to mention the fact that you killed the dealer to cover up any evidence that leads back to you–“</p><p>The men began to laugh.</p><p>“Is that what you think?” Abe struggled to not chuckle where he stood. “You’ve got it all wrong buddy. Killing Smith was an added bonus. You forgot the part where this was bait for you. A trap I might add.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Since you found us out, we might as well give you an explanation… it’s not like you’ll be able to tell it to anyone else.” Abe said with a casual tone of voice. </p><p>“This whole thing was an elaborate set up. As fate would call it, it’s your inevitable destiny. Did you really think you’d be safe from her?” Mike shrugged before narrowing his eyes at Elijah. “Now that one loose end is gone, it seems like it's your turn now little dragon.”</p><p>With a snap of Abe’s fingers, a barrier enclosed around them.  An outraged breath caught in Elijah’s chest. He wasn’t about to go down so easily without a fight. </p><p>“You can’t keep me caged forever.” Elijah growled, baring his teeth towards the two in an attempt to intimidate them.</p><p>It seemed to have the opposite effect, however. The pair began laughing profusely to the point of tears. Abe merely shook his head as if Elijah had said something so disgraceful, it wasn’t worth explaining. </p><p>“Man, I knew you were stupid but I didn’t think you were THIS dumb…” Abe dry heaved, slapping his knee in the process. “You have no chance. Who do you think created that magic blocker? Who do you think is smart enough to know that your demi-god magic makes you strong and without it, you lose even your muscle mass? That’s right, it's her.”</p><p>Suddenly the two lunged, gripping Elijah by his arms and shoulders. He experienced a small amount of whiplash when the wall behind him slammed into his back.  But with a mighty wrench, Elijah tore himself away, his hand whipping up to slash at Mike's eyes. Mike’s hoarse cry of pain echoed around them, but he did not raise his hands to his face. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he blinked furiously, as Elijah dodged sideways, pulling Abe down to the ground. As Elijah ducked under Mike’s arm in an effort to get away, he could hear a faint calling of his name.</p><p>“Elijah! Elijah where are you?” Ira called.</p><p>Without even having a chance to say anything back, a punch stopped him in his tracks, throwing him off balance as he bit his tongue. The taste of iron exploded in his mouth and before he could blink, Mike slammed him back against the wall. He sucked in a breath before headbutting Mike in the face. The blow made him rear away, and Elijah followed, crashing his knuckles into Mike’s face. </p><p>“MOTHERFUCKER–“ </p><p>Elijah stumbled as Abe leapt at him. The older man’s fingers wrapped around his throat, silencing him before he could cry for help. As much has Elijah denied, he knew there was only one person at the moment who was willing to lend a hand. He had to try. Even if it was futile and the call wouldn’t reach her, he wanted to believe in her. He hoped that the things she said were true, that she’d protect him and that she cared. So with all the strength he had in him, Elijah dug his claws into his attacker’s arm and wrenched it off him long enough to shout one word.</p><p>“IRA!” </p><p>Elijah licked his lips as the pair froze, their expressions wiped blank for one beautiful second of disbelief before a storm of emotion rolled across their features. Elijah chuckled, spitting on Abe’s face just to spite him.</p><p>“Don’t even bother trying! This barrier blocks all sound. It keeps freaks like you quiet!” Abe snapped before slamming Elijah’s head into the ground with great force. </p><p>Upon hearing her name, Ira froze. Many years had passed since she last heard her name escape from Elijah’s mouth.  She longed to hear it ever since the two’s untimely split, however she wasn’t happy as she thought she’d be. No one else in her general vicinity seemed to notice or care about the ruckus in the hallways. Why wasn’t anyone doing anything? she thought.  She hoped it wasn’t too late to find him. She should have known better than to let him walk off.</p><p>“Elijah?! Where are you? Are you hurt?” Ira shouted back frantically. </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>With one eye open, Elijah could see the color drain from Abe’s face. He quickly leaned back, dragging Elijah with him before handing him to Mike. The pair made sure to tie his hands and feet with a binding spell as an extra precaution, before lowering the barrier. </p><p>“Go take him to the supply house.” Abe ordered before turning his attention to Ira who was coming towards the hallway they were in.</p><p>When Ira turned the corner, she saw Abe running off in the opposite direction as the barrier dropped. That was enough to tell her what had occurred moments before her arrival. Panic began to flood her thoughts as she dashed for Brian’s office to tell him about what she saw. </p><p>“Com—Brian, you need to call for backup. Elijah has been kidnapped by Mike and Abe. Commander!” She screamed, banging on Brian’s office door. When Brian stepped out, unamused by Ira’s disturbance, he simply rolled his eyes.</p><p>“If what you say is true, I’m sure if there had been some sort of disturbance, I would have noticed it and put an end to it. But there was nothing.” Brian sighed, looking unimpressed by Ira’s accusations.</p><p>“You have to listen to me, I really think Elijah is in danger. Didn’t you hear that shouting?” Ira questioned, pointing in the direction in which Mike and Abe had left. </p><p>“I just said, I would have noticed. In any case, if this is true, we have to keep it between the two of us. ” Brian groaned and began to rub his face in frustration. “Word cannot get out that I’ve let another incident occur under my supervision. I have a reputation to uphold and this will reflect poorly on me. I almost let a serial killer slip from my grasp already. I cannot handle having a scandal that two of my men are traitors. I’ll deal with this myself.”</p><p>Ira clenched her fists angrily. Brian remained quiet and continued to walk back into his office. But just as he was about to close the door, Ira snatched the keys hanging from his belt.</p><p>“Fine then. I’m stealing your horse so I can go after them. Since you obviously won’t listen and I’m the only one who seems to care.” Normally, Ira wouldn’t risk walking away from Brian as he shouted at her, but her partner's life was in danger and she needed to act quickly. Bolting off to go to the stables, Ira ignored the protests coming from Brian, not bothering to look behind her. Even if Brian decided to suspend her for acting out, she would have to worry about it another time.</p><p>When she arrived at the stables, she searched for Brian’s horse and noticed two other horses missing from their stables. Quickly, she unlocked the latch and greeted his horse, who was happy to meet her. Trying to think of where Mike and Abe had gone, Ira steadied herself atop the saddle before leading the steed into a slow canter. The dirt floor would be the clue that would lead her to finding the others. Two pairs of fresh tracks lead to the outside of the stables and into the streets. They could be anywhere by now, Ira thought. </p><p>Perhaps,  it was too late. Elijah would be killed and she would be suspended for acting out over a false suspicion. As she began to panic, she could feel her head begin to throb as her vision became flooded with colors. The familiar particles that she had seen on the Night Stalker were sprinkled on top of the horse tracks she was tracking. Something in her gut told her to follow the colorful particles, even if it didn’t make sense to her. These glimmering shards of light swirled and weaved through traffic. The more she followed it, the more chaos increased around her. Carriages had been knocked over and some people looked like they had been knocked off their own horses. There were the unlucky few who seemed to have gotten trampled by someone or something. </p><p>Just as Ira leapt over a fallen cart, she spotted only one out of the pair in the distance. Although there were no particles surrounding him, she quickly followed in pursuit. Gradually, her speed increased into a gallop, determined to catch up to the perp.</p><p>“Oh shit.” Abe exclaimed as he shifted the reins to make a left turn towards the woods.</p><p>Ira made a quick sharp turn along the shifting roads and tightened her thighs, trying her best to keep herself from shifting in the saddle. It had been a while since she’d ridden an actual horse instead of a carriage. When she was side by side with Abe she readied herself to jump off her steed. Sensing Abe’s intention of making another turn, Ira firmly leaped, sailing through the air and colliding with Abe. Bringing the two down to the ground and off their horses, Ira was the first to regain herself. They had landed in a patch of grass.</p><p>“Tell me where Elijah is.” Ira growled, crawling over to Abe. She gripped his throat and pulled him close to her face.</p><p>Immediately, he managed to shake her off, still winded by the fall. This gave him a head start to gain some speed as he ran off into the woods. Ira brushed herself off and chased after him, determined to not let him get away. As they neared an open area with no trees, Ira noticed a big stone building hidden among the vegetation. As Ira extended her arm out to grab the perp, she noticed a sudden shift in the aura. She felt the air in front of her disappear for a moment, leaving her breathless as a flash of light appeared.  </p><p>Ira managed to get more than half of her arm inside before the doors reacted in time to keep her from entering. The stone walls slammed against Ira’s left arm before the rest of her body could make it inside the building. When she finally opened her eyes, she could see a barrier surrounding the building that prevented anyone from entering except the casters that were inside. <br/>Ira cursed under her breath and winced as she tried to tug her arm free. The more she pulled the more it pinched her skin; it was futile at this point. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t pry herself free. As the pain gradually got worse, Ira could feel herself slipping– she was losing consciousness. As her vision slowly began to fade, she couldn’t help but to focus her mind on Elijah. He needed her help, now more than ever and she wasn’t about to give up on him, again...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Save the Dragoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW- SELF AMPUTATION!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ira’s body felt weightless and she found herself hidden behind a container of Flame Dust. It was a coincidence that it was located right next to the area in which Elijah was being held captive. She didn’t have time to question how or why she was suddenly inside the building, because the sight in front of her sent shivers down her spine. Part of her refused to even acknowledge what she saw, but the other side knew that she couldn't deny the harsh reality. Just a couple of feet away, Elijah laid helplessly on the ground in a pile of his own blood. He had been beaten to a pulp and his face was almost unrecognizable because of the swelling. Ira seethed with anger, finally taking in her surroundings. Based on what she saw, the entire place was filled to the brim with crates of Flame Dust.</p><p>“So it really is back.” Ira murmured before turning her attention to her partner.</p><p>The two men hovered over his body menacingly. </p><p>“That fucking pest, did she follow you here?” Mike inquired, glancing behind Abe to make sure that it was just them.</p><p>“Yes. But her arm stuck in the wall– pinned like a cockroach. We don’t have to worry about her, yet.” Abe chuckled, his chest puffing up with glee at the thought of Ira suffering between two stone doors.</p><p>“Good. Now for other pressing matters.” Mike pointed to Elijah, who was bound on the floor. “What do you suppose we do with him now? We went through all that effort to kidnap him in the first place.”</p><p>“Well, she wants him alive.” Abe shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t think anyone besides Ira saw us take him.”</p><p>“Why can’t we just kill her? She’s a witness for magnus’ sake and she’s literally stuck outside our place right now! All we’d have to do is go out and snap her neck.” Mike whined, stepping on Elijah’s head deliberately. </p><p>“No. Harper’s right hand man wants her alive. We aren’t supposed to touch her. That’s why I said we don’t have to worry about her yet. She’s not going anywhere in that state.” Abe responded, kicking Mike’s leg off of Elijah’s head. “Right now, we need to focus on making sure we can deliver Harper this dragon on time.”</p><p>“Deliver to Harper?” Ira thought. Whoever Harper was, she knew she needed to act fast before more harm could be done to her partner. She leaned back against the container, breathing out carefully. She had a job to do and it was to save Elijah. Once she repeated that phrase in her head over and over again, Ira could feel a gentle tug pulling her back. Whatever this experience was, Ira found herself back at the front entrance, still pinned between the walls. </p><p>Wasting no time, Ira clenched her teeth as she drew out her dagger. Losing another part of the body meant nothing to her at this point. Her partner was in danger and she wasn’t about to give up, especially when she had a chance of saving him. It was enough to drive her into a state of numbness, where she could use the adrenaline for pain nullification. Once she could no longer feel her arm, Ira clutched her dagger between her teeth as she steadied her free arm against her left shoulder. </p><p>Without haste, she snapped the bone using her increased strength, making sure that it had fractured on the lowest part of her forearm. Acting as quickly as she could, Ira clasped her dagger and carefully made an incision along the end of her forearm where it had been pinned. Once Ira circled around the entirety of her arm, she peeled her skin back slightly and examined her flesh. Ira was no surgeon, nor did she study human anatomy back in her youthful days.</p><p>“Fuck.” Ira whined as she tried to pull herself together. She couldn’t believe she was doing something as crazy as this.</p><p>She was pretty sure that if Jordan was here, she would flip out on Ira for doing things incorrectly. However, Ira had no time to waste so she began cutting as many tendons as she could identify. Once that was done, it was a matter of how fast she could slice off her arm. The snapping sound of muscles didn’t make it easy for Ira as she jerked her arm back. It was nauseating to listen to but, with enough pulling and tugging, she was able to free herself from the stone walls. </p><p>Unsure of how much time had passed, Ira pocketed her dagger and hurried off to find another entrance to the building. She knew that she was at a huge disadvantage with her having only one arm and one eye. However, Ira’s mind didn’t register the potential danger or the risk involved in saving Elijah. Even though they had started off on bad terms, Ira had never felt more responsible for someone in her entire life. Someone needed her help and she wasn’t about to give up on them because of a bias that she had. She understood that Elijah could hold off on his own for a while, but without magic that would be a bit more difficult for someone his size. Ira’s eye shifted from the windows to the empty watchtowers, trying to find a way past the wardings that surrounded the building. She heedlessly doubled around the stone structure as she searched aimlessly for the source of the magic. Her mind was numb, unoccupied by nothing except for her sole task of rescuing Elijah. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was high off of the adrenaline rush, but it didn’t matter to her. She wasn’t going to save Elijah by just standing around and bleeding out.  Ira followed where her eye led her, until she reached a wall littered with carvings. They looked to be recklessly drawn on by a chisel, like it was only there as temporary protection and not long term.  </p><p>“These are amateur sigils.” Ira announced to herself, her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Drawing blood from her self inflicted injury, Ira quickly drew over the sigils and watched as her blood began to soak into the crevices. She could hear the barrier sizzle as a portion of it came crashing down in front of her like shattered glass.  The radius was enough to uncover one of the windows that was previously sealed off. At first, she wasn’t sure how to get inside without breaking the window and making a lot of noise. However, after a minute of brainstorming, Ira unsheathed her dagger and successfully slipped it under the frame. She used most of her strength to force the window open, before silently making her entrance.  It took no time for Ira to find her partner beaten and battered on the ground. She resisted the urge to go and comfort him, wanting nothing more than to tend to his wounds. Except, she knew better than to expose herself while the perps were in the same room as her. Cautiously, she ducked behind the same crate of flame dust from earlier, and observed the scene in front of her.</p><p>Uneasiness flooded her stomach as she watched the two culprits inch closer to Elijah. They were going to kill him, she was sure of it. Thinking quickly, Ira searched her mind for a conventional solution. When the only answer she could think of involved blood, Ira glanced down at her arm and noticed that the wounds had begun to heal itself already. She recently finished reading “The Art of Blood Magic” which surprisingly had a use after all. This has to be done, she thought as she dug her fingers into the open wound. If blood could be used as a catalyst to activate spells, she’d have to try and use it for simple magic tricks. Most notably the ones magicians used to fool their audience into thinking they didn’t blink. “Blink-Or-Miss” was what they called it.</p><p>Once her hand had been coated in blood, Ira began marking the crate beside her with a symbol. Her only hope was in her ability to understand and study magic well enough to pull off such a stunt. If her calculations were slightly off, her rescue plan would condemn them both. She had to modify it in such a way where the spell’s effects lingered just long enough for her to make an escape. After the final stroke was drawn, she sprang up from where she was, still unsure if the spell would even activate. “Hey, fuckers!” Ira shouted at the men, “Lights out!”. Before the two had any time to react, Ira drew her dagger from its sheath and slammed the blade into the crate. She quickly closed her eye and waited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My Voice Will Be Heard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a flash of light before everything went completely dark. Mike and Abe let out an agonizing scream as they stumbled backwards and into each other. When Ira finally looked, the sight in front of her drained her face of any remaining color. Their eyes had melted right out of their sockets and blood poured down their faces. There was even discoloration around their eyelids that suggested something had scorched their insides. She wasn’t even sure what she was looking at.  “That’s not supposed to happen…They weren’t supposed to get hurt. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. I’m not like him. I—” </p><p>Ira gasped, looking down towards the magic symbol she drew. It was perfect. But how did it go so wrong? She took a long hard look at the crate, now stained with her blood. There was no doubt that it was exactly as she remembered it. No mistakes were made in terms of her application, however something caught her eye. Hidden among the streaks of red, Ira saw traces of orange and yellow particles, similar to the ones she followed earlier. She slowly began to realize there was another possible reason, one that she completely glossed over despite being the most important rule of blood magic. A single droplet of blood held enough power to cast a spell, depending on the quality of the blood. A virgin's blood was worth more weight in gold than tainted blood, and the purest form came from celestials themselves. </p><p>“But you don’t seem quite human as you look.” The haunting voice of the Night-Stalker whispered. </p><p>There was something about the tone of his voice that stuck with Ira and wouldn’t leave. She felt chills trickle down her spine as she shifted away from the men who writhed in pain. Finally, she understood exactly what the Night-Stalker meant when he uttered those words to her. She wasn’t human. Humans couldn’t see, hear or feel the things she did. She was a monster and it was her secret to keep. Wasting enough time dwelling over her untold truths, Ira pushed away her thoughts and rushed over to Elijah’s aid. </p><p>Elijah, feeling even more disoriented than ever due to his head trauma, sat up in confusion. Suddenly, a hand from behind lunged and pulled Elijah backwards with a powerful thrust. He felt himself being picked up before being taken off somewhere. He struggled against his new assailant before the violent movement caused Elijah to pass out.</p><p> </p><p>—<br/>“My partner needs help!”</p><p>“Please, treat his wounds first. Don’t worry about me.”</p><p>“Hey, where are you taking him?! Come back!”<br/>—-</p><p>Everything Elijah could think of didn’t process. It was all a blur to him. He couldn’t add up the bits and pieces to make a proper timeline of the events that happened. Instead, he found himself lying in a bed, surrounded by monochrome colors of a medical ward. He wondered how he got here. The last thing he remembered was the argument he had with Ira and even that was fuzzy.</p><p>The same couldn’t be said for Ira. She was not happy to oblige to whatever she was being subjected to at the moment. Her wounds would heal on their own without their help. After a few minutes of arguing with the nurses, she finally agreed to have her arm x-rayed. Ira merely rolled her eye when the specialist arrived. His eyes were pure white, showing no signs of an iris. At first, Ira thought he was blind, but it was later revealed to be a type of magic medics used to see through flesh and tissue. Ira pretended to be shocked when the specialist turned to give her a confused look. It was no surprise that he also found nothing wrong with Ira, physically. Her condition was stable and from what the specialist could see, the bone shards had already begun piecing themselves back together. </p><p>“I have to say, this is quite strange.” The man said as his eyes returned back to normal. They appeared to be a washed-out hazel color which reflected the years of aging on the man’s face. </p><p>“What’s strange?” Ira asked, acting as if she didn’t see this coming from the beginning. </p><p>“Your body has its own regeneration system, which isn’t typically associated with no-mags such as yourself. And your medical reports are also fascinating.”  The man flipped through the pages of her medical reports with a puzzled expression. “They only go back to when you were a teenager. It’s as if you appeared out of nowhere. There’s no mention of a birthday or family. Also, it seems like you’ve refused multiple blood tests in the past, even now.”</p><p>“So what’s the problem?” Ira questioned, giving the specialist a weird look. </p><p>“Well, technically there is none...however when most people hit the age of 9, doctors usually document what type of magic they possess, if they have any, through blood testing. You are labeled as neither mundane or a mag...which I find quite strange.” “I understand there are some things that don’t require raw primal magic, such as the blood arts you used. However, you seem to show magical properties not common in humans.”</p><p>“Ok wow, tell me something I don’t know.” She rolled her eye, hunching over unamused.</p><p>“That’s the thing. I don’t know either. Basic knowledge tells us there are seven types of magic that can be passed down through human descendants.” </p><p>“So, what would you describe me as then?” Ira question, an eyebrow raising in curiosity.</p><p>“You’re like a glass that’s been sealed but has started to overflow and build up pressure. I can’t exactly put my finger on it.”</p><p>“Well, one things for certain, one of my parents was human. The other...well— that’s a long story.” She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling her cheeks burn due to the uncomfortable topic at hand.</p><p>“I must take another look at you. Perhaps we can finally update your medical records if I can just get you to consent to a blood test.”</p><p>She took a breath to protest but was rudely interrupted by her commander's arrival. Ira huffed, stalking towards Brian as she completely ignored the specialists pleas to sit still. Normally, she would have waited until Brian confronted her, but circumstances had changed. She was going to rip him to shreds. </p><p>“Lagear, how are you feeling—“ Brian started only to be interrupted by a shove that sent him flying into the receptionist's desk. There were several gasps from around the room as nurses and medics left the scene so they wouldn’t involve themselves in the drama that was ensuing.</p><p>“Cut the formalities.” Ira growled, stopping a few inches away from Brian’s personal space. “Your entitled ass is the reason why my partner almost died today. So don’t act like none of this was your fault.”</p><p>“I’ll let this slide, Lagear since you are obviously in shock by the loss of your arm. I wanted to inform you that your partner is in stable condition, since you seem to be worried about him.” Brian narrowed his eyes and observed Ira’s sudden spike in confidence. She never dared to raise her hand against him before, even when she had her outbursts. “If you're going to be mad at anyone, it should be Elijah.” He carefully lifted himself off the desk and brushed himself off, as if nothing had happened between the two. “He failed to follow through with one simple job; protecting you. Now look at you...you’ve lost an arm. That puts you at an even bigger disadvantage than having one—“</p><p>“Stop talking and tell me what room Elijah is in.” Ira ordered, her eye glowing a crimson red.</p><p>Unfazed, Brian slowly shut his mouth. He was beginning to get annoyed with Ira’s attitude. She had no right to talk to him in such a manner.</p><p>“I don’t take orders from my subordinate. Frankly, I’m tired of your insubordination and I would have fired you if it wasn’t for your uncle.” Brian warned while taking a step closer to Ira to make it clear that she was crossing a line.</p><p>“Well, then. You should already know your place and duty as a Commander. If you were such a great leader to begin with, you wouldn’t have sent me out on a case that didn’t require my help! That disaster we call the Night-Stalker case wasn’t my fault!” Ira retorted, posting a finger in Brian’s face. “None of it was! If you hadn’t sent me out there, someone who has no experience in the field, we wouldn’t have lost him!”</p><p>“Is it truly my fault? I gave you a job when no one else would take you. I mean, why would they? You were practically a lost cause. But, I let you into my precinct. I gave you the highest honor of joining my team, something people would kill you for.” Brian argued as he slapped Ira’s accusing finger away from his face.  “I sent you out there to set an example and you made a fool of yourself. You made me look like a joke! I only helped you, because I owed your uncle a favor. You should be grateful.” </p><p>“I should be grateful?” Ira began to laugh hysterically, even going as far as clutching her stomach to keep herself from falling over. “I would be grateful if you provided me with the same benefits as everyone else. You promised me that I’d be taken care of, but instead of that, I was thrown into the center of danger...with no preparation, no combat training, nothing! All because you wanted to fuel your ego and sparkling repu-fucking-tation.” </p><p>As her voice slowly began to rise in volume, Ira could feel her heart leap, like a weight had been lifted. She swallowed thickly while her mind raced to spit out even more statements that Brian couldn’t counter. “So what are people going to think when they find out that you hired an ex-druggie? What will they say when they realize she wasn’t properly trained or evaluated? If you care so much about appearances, how about you act like it. Either fire me, or give me a therapist, and my own personal trainer.” Ira shouted, watching Brian blink in surprise. </p><p>There was a type of comforting silence that grew between the two as Ira continued to rant. There was nothing the commander could do besides listen. He had his reasons for keeping Ira on his task force, and he was a man of his word. Brian wouldn’t go back on the favor he owed, his secrets were far too important and he definitely didn’t need Raymond up his ass for breaking his part of the deal. There needed to be a semblance of order.</p><p>“So, if you’re not going to get rid of me, maybe you should start acting like you care and tell me where he is.” Ira demanded, feeling instant relief knowing she wouldn’t lose her job. </p><p>“He’s in room 122.”</p><p>A smile skittered across Ira’s lips before she stalked off in the opposite direction in search of the room number.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Start of a Partnership</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah was beginning to lose his mind under the weight of boredom that cursed him. The healing magic was starting to take full effect and he no longer felt the dull ache of a concussion. It wouldn’t have been a problem for him if he had his magic. Everyone knew that a dragon’s self-healing properties would have healed the injuries he sustained in an instant. Elijah sighed, using his elbows to prop himself up on the infirmary bed to search for anything to do. Swiftly, Elijah swung his legs off the bed and let them hang barely above the ground. He carefully made his way over to the cabinets, thinking it would be best if he redressed his wounds. As Elijah searched inside the cabinet for gauze, he couldn’t help but overhear shouting from outside his room. Intrigued by the topic of conversation, Elijah listened carefully to what had to be said. He had a sneaking suspicion of who they were talking about, but whether he wanted to believe it was beyond him. </p><p>“Ma’am, come back! We’re not done with your examination!”</p><p>“My arm is fine. You saw it already! I need to check up on my friend.”</p><p>Elijah froze. Did he hear that correctly? Every time he had a reason to doubt her motives, Ira proved him wrong, but didn’t like the possibility of Ira being the one that saved him. Still, he was unable to ignore the likelihood of it being true. Ira had made it very clear that she saw Elijah as her partner, rather than an enemy from her past. He couldn’t help but feel moved by the gesture and it was clear that this wasn’t done under any implication of her wanting something in return. This was new to him. He had spent his life questioning the motivations of the people he met. However, Ira had proved by sacrificing her own arm, that there was nothing sinister behind her actions. He couldn’t imagine the lengths that anyone would go just out of sheer loyalty for a person. It was half-impossible for Elijah to even think about such a thing. So when Ira entered his room with a big smile on her face, Elijah couldn’t help but feel guilty for letting someone risk their life for him. However, as his gaze lowered, Ira’s arm stub became more apparent and his stomach churned in horror. </p><p>“What are you doing out of bed?” Ira stood, leaning against the doorframe as she tried her best to not make her discomfort obvious. This was only the beginning of her adjustment to life with one arm and she almost forgot that she could no longer cross her arms disapprovingly.</p><p>“You sound like my mom, Detective.” Elijah settled back in his bed, watching Ira as she entered the room. He swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the tight knot in his stomach as she approached. “But if you must know, I was going to redress my wounds.”</p><p>“I can help with that.” Ira offered, trying to find some way to make herself useful. Elijah showed no signs of protesting as Ira approached with gauze she had taken out of the cabinet.</p><p>His heart ached to see Ira struggle with opening the packaging, making him feel even more guilty for letting Ira do such a strenuous task. Telling her that he would be ok to do it himself was unlikely to have any impact. The best thing he could do was to simply comply with her demands by taking off his shirt to expose the fresh wounds. He was capable of addressing his own wounds, but he couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of sympathy for her. Ira pursed her lips as tight as she could. Her hand clenched into a fist as she took in the scars that littered Elijah’s skin. Some were deep enough to be stab wounds and others were vicious lines across the canvas of his flesh. They were old but it was the testament of Elijah’s violent past. She couldn’t begin to fathom the amount of suffering he had undergone during his years apart from her.</p><p>“I have a suspicion of what happened to your arm while I was unconscious.” said Elijah as Ira began applying strips of gauze with his help. He  held them in place for her as she worked on carefully wrapping it around his body. </p><p>“Do you mind telling me what this...suspicion is about?” Ira ran her gaze over the wounds, pressing down on the gauze so she could secure it in place.</p><p>“That you were the one that saved me.” Elijah hummed, watching Ira dispose what was left over. Their faces were only a hand-span apart and Ira could see the distress in her partner’s eyes.</p><p>“Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?” Noticing her partner’s discomfort, Ira leaned back and glanced at his wounds.</p><p>“Why? Why would you save me at the risk of losing your goddamn arm?” His heart fluttered in his chest— no one had ever touched him so tenderly with genuine concern. Briefly, he held his breath as if Ira were a toxin ready to contaminate him. He gazed at Ira’s face trying to see through her eyes why she would ever do such a thing for someone she only met a few hours ago. There was the possibility that she wasn’t interested in saving his life, but so far, every indication told Elijah otherwise. Tiredly, Ira eased back into the bed. Maybe Elijah didn’t need comfort, but it was obvious that he wanted it and she was unable to deny him something as simple as that. </p><p>“It wasn’t me that I was worried about at that moment.”</p><p>“Are you serious right now? What are you playing at? Any other responsible person would have just stayed there and waited for backup.” It made Elijah furious that Ira could look at herself and not care enough about her own safety. He didn’t give a damn about other people most of the time but Ira’s self-sacrifice had moved him. He’d be lying to himself if he said that actually didn’t mean anything to him. There were people who would do favors for him, and always expected to get something in return. It was refreshing to finally have someone do something without any alternative motives. </p><p>“Why are you yelling at me? I saved you, at least be happy about that.” A frown cut a line across Ira’s lips. There was nothing she could say to make the problems surrounding them melt away as if they never existed. All she had to offer was her support but she guessed even that wasn’t enough for him.</p><p>“You’re so fucking stupid for a detective.” A sharp hiss of withdrawn breath made him turn away. He felt guilt welling up in his chest and quickly fought to suppress it. “You didn’t have to do that and we both know it.”</p><p>“You were in danger.” Ira simply said.</p><p>“Stop. Just stop it. A life like mine isn’t worth anything. It’s just not worth it. I don’t deserve everything you’ve done for me. You said that we were enemies. All I’ve done since we met, was be an asshole to you. At some point, you couldn’t even stand to look at me because you saw me for the piece of shit I am. I’m a—” Elijah curled his fists, keeping his back turned to Ira. At first, there was nothing but silence that followed. There was nothing more suspenseful than feeling Ira’s hand trace along his shoulder to nudge him towards her. He shifted, following the direction Ira was pulling him in as their eyes met.</p><p>“You are worth everything to me and much more. Part of me still thinks highly of you, even after all the shit you put me through. I still won’t let you off the hook ...I’m just glad you're safe. ” A delicate tremor ran down Elijah’s spine as he soaked in the words.</p><p>Ira wondered if she had said something weird that would have brought discomfort to her partner. Noticing Ira’s sudden panic, Elijah shook his head.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Elijah clarified, “it’s just that…that was the first time someone helped me without asking for anything in return. People always expect to get something back.”</p><p>“But not me. Never me Elijah, because I understand what it feels like when people take what they want. Maybe not in the same degree as you do, but people change—“</p><p>“Someone like me can’t change. I’m a monster.” Elijah's eyes grew distant and Ira tensed where she sat.</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Ira whispered as she placed her hand on Elijah’s arm, “not to me at least. A monster wouldn’t feel regretful about me losing an arm. I know that you care, to some degree…and I can at least return the sentiment.”</p><p>She could have sworn she caught a glimpse of the vulnerability that Elijah hid so well, under the layers of arrogance he presented.</p><p>“Thank you.” It was all Elijah could manage. He was never the sentimental type to begin with, but that was ok with Ira. She didn’t need or ask anything of him and he knew that.</p><p>“If it means anything, I would gladly do it again to keep you safe.” Ira’s lips curved up into a small smile, looking very satisfied with herself. </p><p>“Listen. Elijah, about those things I said–“</p><p>“It’s ok, I’m over it. You did what you had to do.”</p><p>“No. That’s not what I wanted to do. You have to listen very closely.” Ira gently cupped her partner’s cheek, pulling him towards her so they could lock eyes.</p><p>“Ok…?”</p><p>“Someone planned for all of this to happen. I think it was done intentionally. Maybe it was so we could fight and split up to get you alone? Or it could have been meant for you but, I triggered the spell  instead.”  As she talked, her hand fell back in place on her lap, much to Elijah’s dismay. </p><p>“I did feel something off about the place. I wasn’t able to leave until the end of your conversation with your uncle.” Elijah said, not really paying attention to the topic.</p><p>“Well, I know for sure someone is after you. The guys that took you mentioned some sort of delivery taking place. They were going to deliver you to someone. And, I can only assume that you being assigned as my bodyguard wasn’t accidental-“</p><p>Elijah’s gaze snapped up to meet Ira’s as pure fear consumed his entire being. He could not— no — he would not be going back into captivity. He knew exactly who he’d be delivered to and he wasn’t about to live through that nightmare again. </p><p>“Hey, it’ll be ok. As long as you’re my partner, we can protect each other.” Ira assured. </p><p>It only served to make Elijah laugh. </p><p>“I’m not capable of doing that. Every time you’re around me, I somehow end up hurting you. First, it was outside the club when I brought up our history, and then you proceeded to cut off your own arm for me...even after what I did...what I said to you.”</p><p>“What I’m trying to say is,” He sighed, biting the bottom of his lip anxiously, “I’m sorry, Ira.”</p><p>“Elijah… as much as I want too...I’m not going to accept your apology. It’s going to take a lot of work to fix what happened between us. We both have some changes we need to make, before we can really start to heal.” </p><p>“I’m willing to put in the work.”</p><p>As the two finally settled next to each other, Ira finally felt the dull ache in her stub. She should have known that she wouldn’t be exempt from phantom pain. Elijah was quick to pick up on her discomfort and left the bed without a word, only to return with a mysterious bottle in his hand.</p><p>“May I?” He asked, gesturing to the left side of her body. </p><p>With her approval, he unraveled the bandages that were tightly wrapped around the stub that was meant to apply constant pressure. After doing so, he opened the cap of the bottle and poured the liquid into his palm. Ira immediately recognized the substance, almost falling off the bed in realization. She could feel her face heat up as thousands of scenarios flashed through her mind. Meanwhile, Elijah  rubbed the massage oil into his hands and worked her muscles, making sure to go over her arm stub. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for the loss of her arm. After all, she had cut it off in order to save him.</p><p>“Where did you learn how to do this? It’s amazing actually...” Ira closed her eyes in satisfaction as the pain began to nullify under the swift motions of his hands. </p><p>“I have many talents.” Elijah replied with a wink, trying to hide his surprised delight at Ira’s compliment.</p><p>“I don’t remember this being one of them.” Ira raised her eyebrow suspiciously. </p><p>“Being good with your hands is an acquired skill as they say.” Elijah said in a bragging tone which led to him receiving a mischievous look from his partner. </p><p>“Then I guess it’s a good thing you’ll be putting it to use more often.” Ira winked, despite it looking like she was merely blinking instead.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence as the two stared intensely into each other’s eyes. Elijah’s mouth hung agape in disbelief as he pulled away from Ira. When he gave her a confused look, she reached out and cupped his shoulder gently.  “Do you want to come live with me? I have a spare room in my apartment and–“</p><p>“I’m positive that it would be better for both of us, if I didn’t move in.” Elijah stood up and faced the other direction, as if she had offended him. </p><p>“Why? I have plenty of space–“</p><p>“I have to decline.” He shook his head. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Do you want this or are you doing it out of necessity?” He asked as he peered over his shoulder to search her face for something genuine.</p><p>“I don’t understand– I’m just offering you a place to stay.” With a suffering look on her face, Ira rose from the bed and creeped slowly towards Elijah. </p><p>“I want you to ask me to move in with you because YOU want me too. Not because you have an extra room that needs to be filled. Plus...it’s too fast for us. Like you said, there’s a lot we need to catch up on and there’s even more things we need to work through. It’s for the best.” He gestured gingerly towards Ira’s missing arm. </p><p>She knew what he was insinuating. She hated to admit it but, adjusting to life with an arm would take a toll on her mental health. It was a major setback. That scared her. She was unsure of what the future had in store, but she knew for a fact that Elijah wasn’t the only one making a return. It would only be a matter of time when she’d be reunited with someone else from her past. </p><p>“I understand.” Ira replied after a period of unresponsiveness. </p><p>“Not yet...anyways.” He said just barely above a whisper. It was loud enough for Ira to hear and storage away in the depths of her head where she could analyze it later. </p><p>“So how did you do it anyway? I remember screams of pain and then nothing. What spell was it and since when were you able to use magic?” Elijah asked in an attempt to change the topic, furrowing a brow in confusion.</p><p>“Elijah, you realize not all magic requires raw magic?” Ira shook her head as she snickered.</p><p>“Well...that sounds like something we learned about when we were young, but uh...” Elijah tried to think back to his days at the academy, drawing a complete blank.</p><p>“Well, some spells just required blood and a correctly drawn symbol. I did some light reading at the time and I just so happened to remember the symbol for ‘Blink-and-Miss’.” Ira explained, leaning into Elijah slightly.</p><p>“Which one is that?” He tilted his head towards Ira and glanced down at her.</p><p>“It’s the one Magicians use to make the audience think they’re blinking when actually they’re eyes are closed.”</p><p>“So you used that to blind them… but then you actually blinded them?” Elijah deducted. </p><p>Ira nodded frantically in excitement. “Well yeah, I may have used too much blood or something and ended up making them go blind for good...but it won’t happen again.” She lied, but no one could fake the way her eye lit up with pure joy.  When Elijah spoke again, she had the look of amusement written all over her face. </p><p>“I’ll have to give credit where credit is due...Lagear, that was quite clever of you.” He said, drawing her back down to sit on the bed with him.</p><p>“I’m sure anyone could have done it. I mean, all I did was disorient them and then knock them out so Brian and his team could deal with them.” Ira humbly stated.</p><p>“Can you take a compliment and not discredit yourself?” Elijah groaned, biting back the urge to grab Ira by the shoulders and tell her to be more confident in herself and her abilities.</p><p>Ira shook her head. “No. But I appreciate the gesture.”</p><p>The quiet hum of the hospital lapsed around them as they sat in the comfort of each other’s presence. It could have been a tormenting or awkward situation, but the two seemed to enjoy each other’s company. The sensation was quick to be brushed away when the outline of a figure entered the doorway. Elijah instantly recognized whoever was at the door and judging by his expression, Ira concluded that he was not happy.</p><p>“Is Elijah Vixen here—“</p><p>“You motherfucker.” Elijah snapped as he rapidly closed the space between him and the stranger.</p><p>When the stranger tried to explain himself, Elijah lunged with his fist raised. Ira watched as the devastating force of Elijah’s blow sent the stranger down to the floor. Before Elijah could land another hit on the man, Ira used her partner's momentum to grab his wrist and pulled him towards her body. She meant to catch him with her left arm. She could have sworn she felt her hand reach out to catch Elijah. Instead, she watched him fall through what was once part of her arm. He obviously fell forward and landed next to the stranger with a painful thud. Still slightly stunned by what just happened, Ira watched as Elijah sprung himself onto the stranger.</p><p>“Get out of here!” Elijah screamed, tackling the stranger on the floor.</p><p>The man had the unfortunate opportunity to meet the knuckles of Elijah’s fists. The stranger raised his arms to block the blows from following through, continuing to plead and reason with Elijah. He never hit back once.</p><p>“Get out!” repeated Elijah as tears rolled down his face.</p><p>Ira rested her arm on Elijah’s shoulder and gently pulled him off the stranger. He collapsed into her chest, softly crying as he hid his face from view. Ira wondered what could have possibly reduced the most headstrong person she knew, into a weeping mess.</p><p>“Who are you?” Ira demanded, glancing back at Elijah who was clearly uncomfortable with the person’s presence.</p><p>“I see that no one has informed you of my arrival. My name is Jayden Vixen, Elijah’s younger brother.” Jayden explained as he brushed himself off. “I’ve been transferred to Brian’s division along with my two partners, Dylan and Xander. They’ll be replacing Mike and Abe. We’ll be working closely with each other from now on.”</p><p>“Couldn’t have this waited until after Elijah recovered?” Ira snapped, not really caring about the details of their arrangement. Obviously, something had happened between the two that caused Elijah to react in such a manner. Ira didn’t need to know much to figure out that they had unresolved issues, that much was certain.</p><p>“I wanted to see what my brother has been up too, after all these years”.</p><p>“What?” Ira breathed in shock.</p><p>It didn’t matter how much compassion Jayden seemed to have for Elijaoh. He knew for a fact that his brother was here for business and business only. It has always been that way, and there was something that he wanted. Elijah was sure of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update: So, from chapter 8 and going forward, the style of writing might change because I wrote the first few chapters when I was a freshman in high school and I’ve definitely improved but then. If I ever get back into writing my original story, I just wanted to explain the reason for the drastic style change!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>